


This Bites / This Sucks

by LaDragonaria



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Forbidden Love, Halloween Challenge, Kink Meme, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Vampires, Werewolves, basically I keep the blood stuff to a minimum because I'm squeamish, monster au, no such thing as despair, werewolf/vampire war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDragonaria/pseuds/LaDragonaria
Summary: "Where Munakata is a vampire and Sakakura is a werewolf, in a world where vampires and werewolves hate each other and used to be at war. But Munakata cares nothing for the feud and Sakakura finds himself charmed by Munakata, so they develop a fast friendship and it soon becomes romantic. No one approves and people make snide remarks about how vampires used to keep werewolves as pets/servants/slaves/sex slaves. But they remain together in spite of everything."A Halloween-inspired Munasaka fic in a world where werewolves, vampires, and regular humans all try to coexist.Written for the Danganronpa Kink Meme over at kinkyronpa. Happy Halloween!





	1. Unleashed

**Author's Note:**

> Rated explicit for more sexual content than I normally write in a fic.
> 
> Will likely not be more than 10 chapters? Maybe? I'm not great at being brief haha...
> 
> \- - -
> 
> The term "colony" gets used for Munakata's group of (mostly Future Foundation members) vampires... basically because it's a "colony" of vampire bats. I could have said "coven" but that feels like witches, right?
> 
> And Sakakura comes from a "pack" of werewolves, so more on them in later chapters.
> 
> Side Note: Yukizome in my head was created by Enoshima Junko [Junkostein] and Ikusaba Mukuro [Igor-saba]... who are weird and dysfunctional but not evil because "there's no such thing as despair"

Sakakura holds Munakata's hand as they walk through the office. Of course it stirs some attention, even among some of the senior staff who know them... But not for the reason one might expect.

Munakata comes from a long line of vampires, living in a small local colony, and poised to become the leader of the colony one day.

And Sakakura, an outcast lone wolf from one of the larger werewolf packs in the area.

To see a vampire and werewolf holding hands so openly, it was almost too brazen. Sakakura already has his hackles up but Munakata doesn't seem perturbed.

Sakakura is his bodyguard. It's normal for them to be close... But... holding hands? 

"Your heart is racing. Are you alright?"

"...I'm fine." Sakakura says in a harsh tone.

"Are you sure?"

"They'll get over it." Sakakura murmurs. "And if they don't, they're just some smelly vampires anyway."

"...And me?" Munakata gives an amused smirk.

"You smell fine. I like the way you smell."

"That is good. I enjoy your smell as well."

...Why did this suddenly get embarrassing?

"Munakata!" A cheerful sugary voice pierces the air and Sakakura resists the urge to growl seeing Ando Ruruka bound over. "Would you like one~?"

She's carrying some kind of tray of sweets. She... must be doing this on purpose. Sakakura can't keep his eyes off of them, but he knows there must be some kind of stick to follow this carrot, so to speak.

"What did you make today?" Munakata takes one gingerly.

"Macaroons." She turns sharply to Sakakura with an oily smile. "Would you like one, puppy?"

"..." Sakakura should have known better. "What's in it?"

"They're chocolate. Is that poisonous for dogs?"

"I'm a werewolf not a dog. We can eat chocolate."

"Ah? That's unfortunate." Why is that unfortunate?! "...Well, if you'd like one, you can have one if you ask nicely."

"..." Sakakura glares at her. "I don't want one."

"No? I thought Munakata's pet loved sweet things."

"I'm not his pet!" He knows he's being baited, and somehow it always ends up this way with her. "We're... He's my mate."

Sakakura blushes brightly saying it out loud, but Munakata has no obvious reaction.

"..." Ando seems to have a jarring, almost jealous reaction to that.

"Speaking of, where your boyfriend?" Sakakura watches her shift uncomfortably.

"He's... busy today."

"Aw. So Ando's all on her own? Maybe he found a nicer girlfriend."

"...You don't get a macaroon."

Ando is also a vampire, but her boyfriend Izayoi is a regular human. Although regular might be a stretch.

"What's the matter? Don't like the taste of your own medicine? Is it too bitter for you?" He laughs at her and she's getting angrier.

"And what is it with that jacket? We get it, you're a wolf, so why the fur? You don't have to advertise it with your fashion choices."

Munakata watches the display quietly as he eats.

"You're one to talk. You look like you found and killed the biggest cupcake you could find and decided to wear its skin."

"At least my shirt isn't low cut for easy access!"

He flinches and touches his neck instinctively. That... actually was one of the advantages of having his shirts like this. It was easier for Munakata to drink if he needed to, and there was less chance of getting blood on his shirts.

"You two get along so well." Munakata smiles. "Sakakura. Here. Open up."

Munakata has taken a macaroon in his fingers and offers it to Sakakura, holding it in front of his mouth. Ando looks absolutely speechless when Sakakura begrudgingly opens his mouth and Munakata feeds it to him.

Both Ando and Sakakura are bright red.

"...It's good." Sakakura doesn't want to admit that, especially since Ando is right there.

"Excuse us, Ando. I'm... also feeling hungry."

Sakakura would blush brighter if that were possible as he's pulled foward

~ ~ ~

They'd first started dating at the end of high school, but neither of them had been brave enough to tell each other about their... conditions.

As far as Sakakura knew, he was a werewolf dating a human. And Munakata thought he was a vampire dating a human.

And Yukizome, who thought it was abundantly obvious, just watched the whole thing with morbid curiosity and a "you can't be serious" attitude.

How it had all come to a head was one day after a particularly brutal boxing match...

Sakakura was a boxing champion in the Werewolf League, not that it was really advertised as such. All Munakata knew was that he was a boxer. Werewolves, vampires, humans, and anyone else in between could attend any match they wanted.

That night, Sakakura had won his match, of course.

Sakakura had taken a few punches that opened some fresh bloody wounds on his face. And now he was looking for Munakata backstage after the match had ended.

He was worried. Munakata had seen him get hit in the nose, a bloody spray shot across the ring... And Munakata had left his seat and ran off.

Up until that day, Sakakura had thought Munakata was hemophobic. Whenever he'd gotten bloody, Munakata had to look away or leave the room. And now...

He only hoped his face didn't look too gory for his boyfriend. Werewolves did heal very quickly. Even the bruises had disappeared by now. His wounds had stopped bleeding.

Finally he comes to the infirmary where fighters usually go to be looked after. Maybe that's where Munakata went to lie down?

"...Careful." He hears a voice say from the infirmary. "You don't have to be so desperate. I'm not going anywhere."

...?

Some kind of deep voice, that he did recognize from somewhere but...

"Sorry." He hears Munakata say.

"Hey, don't stop now or you'll end up making a mess. Use your mouth." The man groans. "Aren't you a little too old for this... You should be figuring out how to get this for yourself, not coming to me. I do have other things to do."

"...I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You do have a boyfriend you could be doing this with. Tengan told me to take care of your needs but..."

"No, absolutely not!"

"Alright, alright... Careful with the teeth."

What...?

When Sakakura enters the infirmary he sees... Munakata has his lips on the arm of another man. It's... an intimate pose? Has he just walked in on something scandalous?

The man in question is Gozu... Who he knew was a werewolf by scent, but it wasn't that uncommon to hire lone wolves as bodyguards. Munakata was quite wealthy, or that was the impression he got. Munakata didn't talk about his parents much except that they were distant, and that the organization he was a part of as the Vice Chairman was more his family than anyone else. Gozu was usually his driver and bodyguard but...

"...Speak of the devil." Gozu looks over to Sakakura.

Munakata, who's pressed his lips onto Gozu's arm again looks up to Sakakura, suddenly stunned and embarrassed.

"..." Sakakura shudders to himself. "Sorry to interrupt. I'll..."

Sakakura turns on his heel and leaves.

Jealousy wells up in him as he moves away. Of course he had secrets too. He had no right to expect Munakata to... not have them. But... seeing Munakata with another man was different. Very different.

Maybe it was the wolf instincts in him, but when Sakakura was with someone he was theirs for the duration. But... Munakata was a human, so, of course he had different values. Maybe? He'd never been cheated on before... But...

"Sakakura!"

A strong hand grips his arm. Munakata has a very strong grip. Even Sakakura can't break free of it that easily as he turns around.

"It's fine." He says it dangerously.

"It isn't what you think I was..."

"...You were kissing another man." Sakakura stares at him, harshly. "Or do you think I'm stupid?

"What? That's what you saw?"

"...What do you mean _that's_ what I saw?! Of course I saw! You had your mouth on him! Don't make fun of me!"

"..." Munakata sighs briefly with relief. "Oh, that's all you saw. I... Wait... I wasn't kissing him I..."

"What...? I saw you!"

"I thought..." Munakata pauses now. He has no idea what he should confess first. "I wasn't kissing Gozu."

"No? That's what it looked like. You fucking him too? How long have you been cheating on me?!"

"What? No. You're..." Munakata blushes. "...I'm not involved with anyone else. Gozu is..."

"I'm his meal ticket." Gozu grumbles as he walks by, pressing bandages to his wrist. "You left so fast you nearly tore the vein, thanks for that."

"I'm... I'm sorry. I was..." Munakata stammers. "I wasn't thinking."

"...Wait. What...?" Sakakura isn't sure what to believe at this point, but he can smell the blood. And see the red. So...

"...You didn't notice it?" Gozu laughs looking at Sakakura. "I thought we were supposed to have great noses."

"...We?" Now Munakata is confused.

"I knew _you_ were. But you're just some stray mutt." Sakakura spits bitterly. He's forgotten Munakata's there.

"...Wait. Can we have one argument at a time? I'm very lost." Munakata looks to the two of them. "You two know each other?"

"No." Gozu smirks. "But it looks like you're not the only one with a secret. Frankly, you should've known it more than anyone else, Munakata."

"Known what? Please make sense, you two..."

Gozu rolls his eyes. And first he points to Munakata.

"Vampire." And then he points to Sakakura. "Werewolf. You're exhausting me. Enjoy."

And Gozu begins to walk away shaking his head because these two teenagers are so stupid they couldn't be more suited for each other.

"..." Sakakura stares at Munakata, almost aghast. "You're...?!"

"Yes. And you?"

"...Y-Yeah."

"You couldn't smell it on me?"

"I..." Sakakura blushes. "I knew you smelled different but... But Yukizome does too, so... Look, I don't know! You never told me! Didn't you smell things on me?!"

"No. Your..." He looks away. "Your blood did smell... gamey."

"Gamey?!"

"Pungent ...But also sweet." Munakata blushes. "But... You also never told me about you. Even after everything."

It was true, they'd slept together. And they loved each other. And both of them had been keeping a secret.

"...So, we're both fucking trash?" Sakakura laughs bitterly. "How long have we been going out and we didn't know..."

"...I'm sorry. I wanted to."

"I don't have the high road here, so..." Munakata is... "...Fuck, you're a vampire. A real... vampire. God, they'd fucking lose their shit if they knew..." 

"Does it bother you? To... have been with me?"

"What?! No. Why?" He answers automatically.

There's a significant pause as they both come to the question that's on their minds. It's no secret that werewolves and vampires haven't gotten along. But to be in a relationship with one...? And not know it...?

"...What do you think of vampires?" Munakata asks with hesitation.

"...Well, they're creepy, gross, and fucking weird." He answers automatically and then watches Munakata's face fall. "N-No. I mean... They are. But you're... You... Fuck, I don't know. I..."

"I understand. Werewolves do not like us. It was inevitable then."

"What? What was inevitable?"

"...We're breaking up." Munakata says simply. "I will... miss you. Please, excuse me. I would like to be alone now."

"H-Hold on, I'm not breaking up with you! Are you breaking up with me?!"

"..." Munakata is getting whiplash from this conversation.

"...Do you want to break up?"

"Not particularly. But..."

"Well... Wait. Let's..." Sakakura can't believe he's having a civil conversation with a vampire. Except that it's his boyfriend. His boyfriend is a vampire. Suddenly there are things that are making so much more sense. "Let's talk this over. I don't want to say goodbye... At... At least not like this!"

"If we are breaking up, I would like to go now. I... Even I don't enjoy prolonging heartbreak."

"Would you sit your ass down and talk to me! I don't want to break up with you!"

The two talk it over in the infirmary. It's a very inept conversation, because they're both... stupid.

Sakakura had been taught by the pack alphas that vampires were untrustworthy, and that they were their enemies. And it had made complete sense... Werewolves healed faster, and were more durable than humans. Why wouldn't vampires try to domesticate them to be their slaves and pets? He was taught they only thought about food... And that vampires were parasitic gluttons.

Everything about growing up as a werewolf was about pride and tradition.

And Munakata had been taught that werewolves were destructive and violent, animalistic, savages who only cared about territory and their own interests. And he was taught that werewolves hated vampires on sight and on principle. Werewolves, he was told, only cared about themselves and food. They scared humans away to get territory, and hated vampires because only they could match them.

But... society had changed since then.

Even their own school had vampires, humans, and werewolves socializing. The modern world was not so openly hostile and warlike. And hating someone without knowing them... Even Sakakura felt like that was stupid.

Munakata knew Tengan didn't hate werewolves. And Gozu had served their colony for years. They were no dangerous than normal humans. But... Sakakura did believe a lot of what his pack told him about vampires, which was saddening.

Sakakura had known not all of what his pack said could be true. But... He was annoyed at himself for how many prejudices of theirs had managed to make an impact on his thinking.

"...Why were you... feeding on Gozu?" Sakakura asks, bashfully.

"I... was hungry. Your match... When you were hit it made me..." It sounds weird and kind of dirty. "I was very hungry. Your pulse has been racing all day. Seeing you looking so good, and then... I was overcome. Seeing your blood... I was afraid I would lose control."

"And he... feeds you?"

"Not always. Gozu is there to keep me safe. But if there aren't blood packs, he'll volunteer. I had no intention of feeding on him, but he offered. I had planned to wait it out until I could eat later. He... doesn't enjoy being my blood bank, so to speak."

"Oh." Sakakura looks at him seriously. "You've never fed on me."

"Of course not. You didn't know I was a vampire. Sucking your blood out of the blue would have been very hard to explain."

"Yeah, but you must've been tempted, right?" Sakakura isn't sure why he's asking, maybe it's his own pride? "Before this, I mean."

"Yes. Very much so. Especially when we have sex." He says frankly, and Sakakura uncomfortably looks down. "E-Even just kissing your neck is difficult for me."

That explained all the hickies... At least those faded quickly. It also explained how sometimes Munakata would pull away and disengage. He'd expected it was Munakata playing coy or being a tease. There were times he'd had to do the same, afraid Munakata would do something to... really bring out his claws, but...

"...You wanted to, but you didn't." He understands it, but the idea of a parasitic glutton is... something he can't reconcile with the image of Munakata. Someone of so much restraint, in every aspect of his personality. He comes to realize he's been wrong about a lot, and it makes him angry. "...They treat you like garbage."

"...I can understand their fears. We are not a group that trusts easily. My people see yours as brutes. It is... not only your people."

"Shit. I'm going to have to unlearn so much..."

"Your people don't... really have orgies in the moonlight, right?"

"What? Who told you that?"

"...And they don't... knot...?"

"..." Sakakura blushes furiously. "We've had sex, wouldn't you have noticed if I did?!"

"Oh. Yes. You're right. Then I suppose you also know I don't sleep in a coffin or explode in sunlight. Although, we do get sunburn easily."

"And no, I don't change in the moonlight. You only do that if you're new and can't control your shit. And... Okay. Since we're doing this, do you get killed if they... you know, stake you?"

"Most things die when you puncture the heart." He tries not to laugh.

The conversation on stereotypes and misinformation continues for some time.

...

"...Do you want to feed on me?" Sakakura asks suddenly. "I... I mean, instead of Gozu. Or, whoever's blood is in those packets...?"

"..." Munakata blushes now. "I... Isn't that strange for werewolves? Don't you bite the neck of someone you...?"

"What? No. Not... We don't mark each other. I... Well, not really. Blood grosses me out. It's more an intimacy thing. Sometimes someone'll bite down to hold you still but that's not... We don't... At least not usually in wolf form. And... You only show your neck to someone you trust, or ...as a dominance thing."

"Kinky."

"That's not what I meant! ...And you're one to talk, all that sucking."

"...You'd bare your neck for me?"

"I..." Sakakura struggles with the idea when it's phrased like that. Being a pet or a slave had seemed so abhorrent to him, it was practically ingrained in him. But... Munakata was... already his. Being with someone was different than doing it for just anyone. "...I'm willing to try."

"..."

Munakata stares at him incredulously. And Sakakura becomes more and more nervous. 

"It's a lot, okay? But... You're my boyfriend. And... If you had some other kind of disorder, I'd be there for you and do what you required."

"I'm a vampire, I don't have a disorder."

He hangs his head, this isn't going well. Everything sounds awkward in his head.

"...Sorry, I didn't mean it that way." He looks at him seriously. "I mean, if you had a diet thing as a human, I'd help... Or, if you had to do things a certain way because of a... I'll stop talking."

"...You're cute when you're flustered. Especially when you blush and your heart rate goes up."

"Yeah, yeah, make fun of me..."

"I wasn't. I always want you closer to me." He says simply.

"...If... If you're okay with it, we could try. The... biting and feeding. But... Just be careful, okay? I don't do well with blood."

"You don't have to, I can find blood my own way. It would never be required of you."

"I'm offering!" Sakakura says angrily. "It... It's my choice. I don't care if you're a vampire... I... I cared that you were... with Gozu."

"I wasn't _with him_ , I was _feeding_ on him."

"Same difference."

"No, it isn't. I'm not with someone when I drink their blood from a packet, am I?" Munakata finds it hard to explain things to someone who isn't a vampire. It all seems so obvious to him but... "I'm already with you, but feeding is... it doesn't have to be something you do for me."

"Like I said, I'm offering. But... Don't do that with him anymore. Okay? Just... I get..."

"Are you jealous?" Munakata smiles.

"I'm your boyfriend, if you need blood that bad, take mine, but I don't want your lips on another guy. Even I get jealous of that kind of thing. It... It should be me." Sakakura can feel the words sounding more and more absurd as he says them. Munakata struggles not to laugh. "...What?!"

"Are all wolves like you? So possessive?" He can't help the smile. "You're so cute."

"...That's not a compliment."

"I've already had some blood today. I can manage. I think I want you to really consider it... Consider if you're okay with me feeding on you. With your pack and... everything else, I don't want to confuse you."

...

"Alright. Then... We'll try it later. At home."

"...By the way, a match between humans and werewolves? I thought those kinds of matches were rare."

"Huh?"

"Boxing. I thought werewolves could only fight other werewolves in matches. Humans versus humans, vampires versus vampires... That kind of thing?"

"...My opponents _are_ werewolves. Is your vampire nose defective?" 

Had Munakata really not noticed anything? He'd thought it was a subtle clue.

"Ah. That does explain things. There... was an odor. Maybe I'm too used to how you smell...?"

"Even if we do have supernatural senses of smell, it's still weird what you're saying."

~ ~ ~

In Munakata's office - which Sakakura makes sure to lock - they can finally take a breath before Munakata all but pushes him into the sofa in his office.

"...Kyosuke." He manages to say as Munakata pulls off Sakakura's jacket.

"Is this really for my sake?" Munakata asks with a smirk, tracing Sakakura's neckline from the shirt.

"Not... Not entirely." He says weakly as Munakata straddles him. "I... I like these kinds of shirts."

"I like them too. They make you look..." He runs his finger down the faint outline of his abs. "...Muscular."

"Y-Yeah?"

"...It excites me. You excite me." Munakata pushes Sakakura flat onto the sofa and begins to pull Sakakura's pants off.

"...Hey, is... is it okay to do this here...?"

"You didn't complain the last time. Take your shirt off."

Without waiting for a proper reply, Munakata removes Sakakura's pants, and helps Sakakura take off his shirt. And then, Munakata is fully clothed with Sakakura in just his underwear.

"...Should... Should I get a towel... Or tissues...?" Sakakura asks nervously.

"I've got one already. Lift your head a bit."

And Munakata places a small hand towel under Sakakura's neck. To catch any of the blood that might pour off so it doesn't stain the couch.

"O-Okay..." Sakakura says turning his head to the side to give Munakata some access. But of course Munakata takes his time.

Munakata has begun to kiss him, starting at his bellybutton, which is not the way he expected things to go. A hand slowly teases the growing sticky wet spot in Sakakura's underwear as he kisses at Sakakura's abs and up to his chest.

"...Make it more exciting." Munakata says, tracing Sakakura's lips with a finger.

"Wh...?" Sakakura is hard, and embarrassed enough already that he's mostly naked and Munakata isn't.

"Make an offer. Make me want you."

"I... I'm saying you can drink my blood, what else do you want?"

"...Offer yourself to me."

"..." The words might as well be foreign words to him. Offer? He was already mostly naked underneath the man, there was no way to make a better offer. "...What... do you want me to do?"

"Surprise me."

He moves to let Sakakura sit up on the couch to kiss him better, to straddle him in a sitting position, rubbing himself against Sakakura's hardness... Of course, if things went the way Sakakura anticipated, he'd be lying down again soon after.

"...I... I really don't know what you want me to do..."

"I see I need to teach you how to beg... again."

"You... You want me to beg for you to feed on me?"

Of course Munakata would try to embarrass him like that. Was it all just to keep his pulse strong? Probably... or Munakata was sadistic. Maybe both.

"This is all for me isn't it?" Munakata says, kissing Sakakura's collarbone. "...You'll be naked here for me, you'll let me touch you, and feed on you... Isn't this all for me...?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Make me believe that." Munakata says with a kiss.

"I'm... I'm all yours. You know that..."

"Hm..." Munakata stares at him, as if judging him. "...Normally, I'd give that a below average mark, but since you called me your mate earlier, I'll say this is adequate."

Adequate?!

"Don't get smug with me, ass." Sakakura says blushing. "I've already done a lot for you today..."

"That's why I'm rewarding you, once I'm done."

"O-Oh..." A reward...? What did that mean...? Given the circumstances, probably something dirty. "Thanks..."

"...You should thank me properly at least."

"Thank you, Kyosuke... I appreciate it."

"Better. We'll work on that when we get home too."

...So much homework... He foresees himself feeling sore.

Munakata kisses at Sakakura's exposed neck, small sucking motions on his neck where pulse is. He can feel his heart racing, which seems to make Munakata excited with the way he's fondling him with the other hand. Intermittently teasing his bulge or pinching his nipple...

"J-Just be... gentle, okay? It still hurts when you do it."

"I promise." Munakata smiles, and then briefly kisses him. "I love you, Juzo."

"...I love you too."

Slowly Sakakura puts his right arm around Munakata. It was something like their safeword for this kind of thing.

"...If you start to feel sick or faint, what are you going to do?"

"..." Sakakura's right hand taps on Munakata's back twice. "...I tap out."

"That's right. Even if you just need to stop for a bit. Okay?"

"Yeah. I got it."

It had been their practiced approach to this. Some way to tap out in case the whole thing was too much for him, and sometimes it was. It was hard to read Sakakura's body when he was feeding, except for when his pulse weakened or spiked. Sometimes it was too hard to speak or form words. 

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Again. Gentle."

"I heard you the first time." He says simply. "And thank you, for letting me do this to you."

Sakakura squeezes his eyes tight. He knows it always hurts and he's never expecting it.

He grunts hard and his hand clenches the fabric of Munakata's shirt when the fangs pierce his neck. It isn't so bad this time. But it still hurts. His breathing quickens and he clutches at Munakata's shirt like always. He... tries to focus more on the feeling of euphoria rather than the twinges of pain or the anxiety he feels.

It takes some time for Sakakura's breathing to even out. Some of it really just depends on how Munakata is that day... If he's very hungry, it can be much worse than this... Or... Better? It... It's a complicated thing to express. The desperation in his feeding is hot, and the euphoric feeling that vampires can give when they bite (to keep their "prey" docile or asleep) can be nice, but the pain can be a little too intense.

Sakakura's own instincts make his claws start to come out, the ears changing slowly but, he can usually keep it under control. The way Munakata continues to touch his cock over the underwear however... is driving him insane. The sensation of dizziness and the stimulation makes him moan softly into Munakata's ear, who nearly hiccups blood over his shoulder.

He pulls back off of Sakakura, long enough to help close the wound he's opened and presses the handtowel onto the wound. Even as Sakakura stays there, breathing heavily, the wound begins to close. Humans took longer to heal, but a smaller wound like this would close completely by tomorrow for a werewolf. The bleeding would stop soon.

"...Kyosuke." Sakakura manages to say, breathing heavily, suppressing his urges and his nails go back to human nails.

"Are you alright?" Sakakura nods weakly. "Are you dizzy?"

"A... A little. But I'm okay."

"I didn't hurt you?"

"Didn't even feel it..."

"Liar."

"..." Sakakura chuckles to himself as Munakata withdraws the towel. He's stopped bleeding. The endorphins have stopped and he feels his mind become clearer. "...Yeah, it hurt. But... I'm okay."

"You tasted sweet again today." He smiles. "You were eating candy again weren't you, or was it Ando's food...?"

"...Don't say weird things like that. You guessing what I've eaten is..." It takes a bit of time for the blood to rush to his face again but he is blushing.

"Would you like to lie down?"

"Not unless you're joining me."

"Hah... Perhaps you could persuade me."

Munakata moves in to kiss him and Sakakura turns away.

"Hey. Brush your teeth first... I... I don't want to taste my own blood."

"...You kiss me when I finish sucking your-"

"That is not blood! And... And it's not like I like how I taste from... that... either!"

"Fine. Then I won't kiss you on the mouth." 

Munakata says simply. He looks momentarily angry before he begins to kiss at Sakakura's neck on the other side. Hard kisses, that could leave a mark if he wanted to.

"C-Cut it out, I want you to kiss me, I just don't want to taste myself!"

"Hush, I'm busy now. You missed your chance."

"That's not fair! Kyosuke!"

"No pouting. The only things I want to hear from you are moans and begging, no exceptions."

"...Did I hurt your feelings?" 

Sakakura laughs, but winces and lets out a small noise of pain feeling Munakata absolutely leave a mark on the right side of his neck before stroking him roughly over the underwear... Yup. He'd hurt his feelings. And now he was going to get more of a punishment than a reward. 

"You heard me. No exceptions."

"K-Kyosuke...!"

"That's acceptable. I'll allow you to call out my name. In fact, do it again. Louder."


	2. Betrayer Moon

Sakakura towels off some of the sweat from his torso. He'd had to remove his shirt.

"...Munakata's coming here?" Asahina looks to him seriously. She's not nearly as sweaty, but Sakakura's workouts are usually more intense and prolonged. "...You sure that's a good idea?"

"I must also agree." Ogami says plainly. "Bringing a vampire into a gym frequented by mostly werewolves... Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"It'll be fine. We're only meeting up here, and then we're going out to eat. You guys are invited if you're interested."

"What? We can come?" Asahina brightens up. "Are there donuts?"

"...Well, it was going to be dinner... But if you want some we can stop on the way back for dessert!"

"Yes! Donuts!"

"..." Ogami shakes her head. "You truly are two of a kind."

"But... Is Munakata okay with... us?"

"He likes me. Why wouldn't he like my friends?"

Asahina Aoi and Ogami Sakura, along with a few others were his closest friends in the pack. And werewolves themselves.

But... Sakakura was technically no longer part of the pack. Him even being there was considered a bold move. Even though he was ostracized from the rest of the pack, there were still a few who at least kept up a casual friendship with him.

And that was Asahina and Ogami for sure.

"If you say so. I do worry about the implications." Ogami crosses her arms. She's also a bit sweaty as she towels off.

"Implications of what? You guys aren't gonna get in trouble because of me, are you?"

At this he's actually worried. They'd been the ones to visit him after the pack cast him out, so he'd assumed it wasn't like he was totally shunned... but he did find it harder to fit in with others like him after being blacklisted.

"No more than normal!" Asahina laughs, but her words don't help.

"...You needn't worry. Nothing has happened. Only strong recommendations, but no one has taken action against us. I meant, the implications of how he would feel about us, or being surrounded by wolves."

"Kyosuke..." He pauses to correct himself. "Munakata isn't like that. He doesn't care if people are wolves or vampires or humans... I mean, you should see Yukizome. He's... I want him to meet you guys. It's important."

They of course knew what that meant.

It was something like meeting the parents... Except Sakakura's parents had been ostracizing him along with everyone else, practically disowning him. But wolves were social creatures, and bringing a mate along was including them in the social structure.

\- - - 

"Sakura, do you know where we're going...? I'm lost."

"Yes." She answers simply, holding Sakakura up. He... doesn't look great. "You said the next block over?"

"Yeah... He's..." Sakakura looks up. There are fresh bruises and scratches all over him. They're lucky they haven't been stopped by the police. "The office is up ahead. Munakata will still be there. You can't miss it."

"...Sakakura..." Asahina looks to him. "You were really brave today. For what it's worth."

"Don't say that too loudly. You'll get kicked out too... You're too young to be a lone wolf." He says ruefully.

"But...! But he's your mate! You said so, right? Then it must be true!"

"It doesn't matter." Ogami says it before Sakakura can. "He's a vampire. They were never going to approve."

...

He remembers what he'd said...

"Who gives a fuck about tradition?! We wear clothes, we live in houses alongside the humans... We don't hunt for our food anymore, we go to the supermarket like everyone else! We have office jobs, and we wear suits and ties, and we have phones and computers live everyone else. We don't sleep outside on beds of bones... and... And there's no war. What the fuck is the point of tradition, especially when we don't even follow most of them?! This... This is just holding us back, you all see that, don't you?!" 

...

That had been the day he'd stood up to the alphas. Not one of his finest moments... Probably not a good way to leave things with his parents either...

Of course, insulting the alphas, to their faces no less, was going to get him kicked out. Getting chased out and beaten up had been, expected, but he didn't think it would hurt so much.

"...I'm kind of scared of vampires, but if it's Sakakura's mate, then at least he can't be bad, right? The alphas don't know everything... Even they don't know everything, right?"

"What they know and what they think they know are very different things, Asahina."

"...You two are gonna get kicked out for sure if you talk like that. Even helping me this much..."

"We couldn't just leave you there bleeding out in the dirt!"

"Why not?" Sakakura looks down. "We're... not pack members anymore."

"..." Ogami looks to him, but doesn't have the words to say, so she keeps moving to the office as Asahina battles her own tears.

"You're wrong. They're wrong! You're... You're still part of the pack as far as I'm concerned!" Asahina says indignantly.

"...You better watch her, Ogami. She's... gonna get herself in trouble."

"I'll take care of her, it will not come to that."

...

The three werewolves had caused something of a stir when they came into the office lobby. Asahina had tried to hide her nervousness seeing all of the vampires around. If Ogami was nervous, she held her composure pretty well.

"...Can I help you... Oh my God, Sakakura!"

A young woman bounds towards them and quite easily takes Sakakura from Ogami. Her strength is... alarming.

"Hey, Yukizome... You seen Munakata?"

"He's upstairs in a meeting but... I'll... I'll go get him. I..." She looks to the other two. "Are these your friends?"

"Asahina Aoi, and Ogami Sakura... This is Yukizome Chisa. She's..." He stares at her. "Weird."

"What? So rude!" She would hit him if he weren't bleeding out onto the lobby. "...I'm Yukizome Chisa. I'm Munakata's secretary. And this idiot's other best friend from school. I'm so sorry he's such an idiot."

"...They're from my pack." He says it and then has to double back. "I... I mean, they're part of the pack. I... I'm not in it anymore."

"Oh, so they already know you're an idiot."

"Thanks. Appreciate the insult added to the injuries."

"Wait... You're... You're not in your pack...? What happened?"

Asahina and Ogami look like they want to say something, but don't.

"...Wait here. I'm going to go get him."

Yukizome hands Sakakura back to Ogami as gently as she can before she practically smashes her way through the lobby of people to the phone. There's some indistinct conversation, followed by some... loud Yukizome conversation... And then she's back.

"...Sorry. I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble." He says bashfully, because now everyone in the lobby is staring.

"Geez, you're really hurt. We should take you to Kimura, she can... at least give you something for the pain."

Both Ogami and Asahina are wary of Yukizome. She... doesn't smell right. But, Sakakura trusts her.

"I'll be fine. I... I want to see him."

"You can see him once Kimura looks you over!"

"..." He really isn't in a position to argue at the moment. "You two should head back. Before someone misses you."

"Here." Asahina reaches into her pocket and pulls out his phone... which is barely functional since it got smashed in the brawl. "I don't think it works anymore, but you might be able to salvage the card right?"

"...Thanks." He says taking it.

Maybe he shouldn't have fought back so hard? He would've been able to call Munakata himself. Instead, he'd gotten his ass kicked and troubled the other two. 

"We'll be going." Ogami says quietly before bowing politely to Yukizome. "Stay safe."

"Yeah. We'll... Uh, actually, when you get a new phone, you call us, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah..."

\- - - 

...

Some time passes before they hear some commotion coming from the front of the gym.

"That must be them." Sakakura says with a gloomy tone of voice.

Munakata and Yukizome barely manage to make it into the gym before they get weird looks and stares. No one is openly hostile to them until...

"You lost?" Someone asks, practically spitting.

"Nope, thanks." Yukizome smiles despite the overt sense of not being welcome. "We're here to meet a friend."

"Nobody's here waiting for a vampire and... some... abomination!"

"Actually, there is." Munakata states simply. The smell in here is... overwhelming. "Please move aside."

"Hey." Sakakura, shirtless and sweaty, pushes one of the werewolves out of the way to get to his friends. "They're with me."

"You can't just do whatever you want!"

"Who's gonna stop me? You?" Sakakura turns to another one dangerously. "Little omega bitches like you shouldn't bark so loud."

"What was that?! You're nothing but an outcast, how are you going to talk to us like-"

And Sakakura's punch sends the omega down flat. Apparently, wolves need to snap at each other to determine a pecking order? ...Vampires just resort to mean jokes, not so much violence.

"If anyone else has a problem, step right up. I think I recognize some of you from when I got cast out. I know I owe some of you... If you think you're so tough, come fight a champ!" 

Munakata stares blankly. Sweaty men, testosterone, a mouthy one... This... seems like how gay porn starts?

"..."

There's stunned silence as the rest of them, mostly omegas apparently, disperse. Slink is more the correct word, almost with their tails between their legs. Munakata's never seen a person literally slink away, but he also hasn't seen werewolf dynamics in action. 

"...Where is your shirt?" Munakata asks quietly. 

Seeing Sakakura, half-dressed... sweaty... Blood racing. Munakata has to avert his eyes.

"I was working out. Come on. I'll introduce you to my friends, shower, and we can go."

They literally step over the unconscious omega. At least Sakakura can still hold his own.

"I can see your underwear."

"Y... You've seen it before!" Sakakura pulls up his gym shorts.

\- - - 

At some point he must have passed out after being handed off to Yukizome, because he wakes up in Kimura's infirmary. And...

Well, Kimura's an oddball, even among vampires.

"H... Hello..." She says gently from behind her mask. She's... sitting at least five feet away from him. "Did the medicine help...?"

"Huh?"

Munakata's there, looking worried. Sakakura, covered in scratches and bruises, looks... much better now. He feels better anyway.

"I gave you a... powerful analgesic... And something to boost your... your..." She struggles for the word. "...animal composition...?"

"...Regeneration." Munakata supplies it.

"Yeah. Thanks. I guess." Sakakura sits up.

Kimura was... nice. But weird. And weird by vampire standards. She seemed to actively fear him.

"Kimura is a genius when it comes to medicine. You're in good hands." Yukizome smiles from the other side. Apparently everyone was at his bedside? "...But I bet your blood's too sweet for her."

"..." Kimura looks like she's shrinking back.

"...Why?" Sakakura takes the bait.

"Sugar does bad things to my insides." She says quietly. Her hair seems to twitch. "My... symptoms require managing."

As she explains it, most vampires don't suffer symptoms that the media says they do... But without medicine, Kimura couldn't go into the sunlight. And sugar somehow reacts negatively to her medicine. The way she makes it sound, it would cause some kind of toxic chain reaction and poison her.

"And Sakakura eats too many sweets, so your blood must be super scary." Yukizome laughs to bring some light to the darkness.

"...Yeah. Sorry about that. I'll... I'll get out of your way."

"Wait, you shouldn't... move around on your own yet..."

He ignores her, but he makes a note not to call her Kimura and not refer to her as Octopus Hair or Fang Braces anymore.

"Sakakura. Stay put."

When Munakata orders it, it's hard to resist. But he pulls himselff off the bed even so.

"I shouldn't be troubling you guys like this."

"You... What happened with your pack?" Munakata says it and Sakakura flinches.

"Uh... Kimura, how about you and I give them some alone time?"

"Oh.. Okay." She places a bottle of something labeled Cure W on the table. "If you're still in pain, this can help. The dosage information is on the bottle."

"..." Sakakura doesn't look at her. "Thanks."

Yukizome and Kimura leave the infirmary and Munakata stares hard at him.

"What happened? Did they do this to you?"

"Yeah. It's what they do when you get kicked out."

"You... were shunned from your pack?!"

Sakakura groans loudly. He's still sore all over. At least nothing's broken, that he can feel anyway.

"They found out about you and me. Then they got all huffy and I told them to go fuck themselves... That's the abridged version."

"What? Why...?"

"Because I care about you more than I care about them. Some dumb alphas who think I should respect them, telling me you're some kind of monster and you're deceiving me and using me... What the fuck do they know?"

"...Juzo." He says before holding onto Sakakura's hand. "Is there something I can do? Should I talk to them?"

"What?! Fuck no. What... What's that going to do? They're not... They don't care about me. It's not like they'll let me back if I keep going out with you."

"You shouldn't have to choose between me and your family. That's... That's not right."

"They knew what they were doing.. Don't for one second believe it would have ended up any other way." He looks away. "...You're my mate. Even so they wanted me to give you up. They knew I couldn't. They knew it before they even told me to do it, so I was an outcast before the tribunal even began."

"..." Munakata feels himself flush at the words. "I'm your... mate?"

"...W-Well... That's... That's our word for it." Sakakura is now feeling very bashful. "It's the one you pick as your companion."

"Juzo, I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything. They could've kept their noses out of it. We're... Vampires and werewolves can't even have kids, even if one us were female. And they might have been stuck-up about it, but they don't keep humans and werewolves from mating. This is just... them being assholes. We're not hurting the pack at all, we're not going to have offspring... They just... think you're a threat. And I don't. So fuck them."

Munakata holds his hand tightly. And squeezes.

Sakakura is starting to cry now, but they're angry indignant tears.

"This isn't fair. I'm sorry. I... I can't help."

"I... I know that. I'm not asking you to help! It's fine... I can... I can be a lone wolf..."

"You're not alone. Stay here."

"...With a bunch of vampires? They'd... really fucking hate that."

"Be my bodyguard. Stay by my side."

"...You're gonna make all your friends shit themselves." He laughs under the tears.

"They'll get over it. Stay by my side." He repeats.

"I... I..." He turns away, but grips Munakata's hand back. "I didn't think they'd... really abandon me..."

"From what Yukizome says, you still have people who are your friends. Friends who'll never leave you. And, I'm one of them, if you'll have me."

"Of course I'll have you." Sakakura says it quickly.

"Then, you haven't been abandoned." He smiles and kisses Sakakura's hand. "Not by the people who matter."

"I-It..." Sakakura shakes with tears. "It... It still hurts... I wanted... I wanted..."

"I know."

"They're supposed to... We're... We were... family..."

"...We'll be family. I'm your mate, right?"

\- - -

After Sakakura showers, their group goes out for food and...

It's not that bad. Actually, it goes quite well!

Even Asahina, who was convinced Munakata was going to show up in a cape and cravat, warmed up eventually to his friends.

And... after eating a possibly unholy amount of donuts, they end up back at their place.

"...You taste sweet again."

Munakata says after their kiss. Somehow they'd ended up on the bed, with Sakakura underneath Munakata.

"I... Should I brush my teeth before we...?"

"...No, it's fine. But your blood will be sweet too..."

"Sorry. I wasn't even thinking about that."

"No. It's fine." Munakata smirks. "...Just means I'll eat you later for dessert."

He can't control the shudder that courses through him. Especially not when his shirt is gone almost as fast as his pants. Munakata undresses himself painfully slowly while Sakakura watches.

Although he wants to adjust himself, he's sure Munakata would not want him to. The briefs do a bad job of hiding his arousal... And it's probably how Munakata wants him.

"D-Did you have fun?" He asks, trying to steer his mind away from his painful hardness.

"Of course. They're like family to you. How could I not?"

"Thanks... for... you know, giving them a chance."

"They were eager to give me a chance, for you. Seeing you sweaty and mostly naked did make things more excited. Especially fighting for my honor, or was it your honor...?"

"H-Haha... W-Well... That's just... a thing that sometimes happens."

The way he kisses Sakakura's chest... It makes him nervous, but Munakata hasn't bitten him, at least not yet. And he's never broken the skin except for when he feeds.

Munakata traces sticky lines on Sakakura's chest with the saliva he's left there... Admiring the physique up close and personal.

"It was very impressive. Although I shouldn't reward you for bad behavior."

"C-Could you... reward me... a little bit?"

"Hm..."

Munakata says it as if he could be convinced, as if he hadn't already planned on it. Sakakura's underwear get lowered to his ankles in a painfully slow motion before he pushes Sakakura's legs apart to kiss at his inner thighs.

It's clear what his goal is...

"W-Wait... If... If you're going to..." Sakakura speaks nervously. "Could... Could you like... blindfold me?"

"That's kinky." Munakata smirks.

"Not like that. I mean... I can't... I can't watch you suck on me... It... It makes me nervous."

"Why?"

"I..." The words feel stupid as he says them. "I don't want you to bite me... there."

"Juzo, I wouldn't bite your cock. I do know what an unpleasant feeling that would be, especially if there were blood."

"I know, I know, but it'd... make me feel better."

"..." Munakata sighs before he grabs his discarded tie. Sakakura almost seems to relish the way Munakata ties it around his eyes. "...Perhaps you also need to be restrained. I would hate for your thrashing to cause an incident."

Now he's just being mean... But... Being tied up by Munakata is kind of hot when they do it.

"Y-Yeah... I... I could... That'd be good. I'd like that."

"Mm... Look at you. You're so hard just from me blindfolding you..."

"Yeah..."

"Your body's more honest about how you feel than your mouth."

"Y-Yeah... That's true." Sakakura smiles bashfully. It's... easier when he can't see Munakata's smug face.

He feels some kind of fabric wrap around one wrist, tied above his head to the headboard of the bed, and then tied to the other wrist. It must be a scarf? Or a sheet? Maybe a pillowcase...?

All he knows is he can't really move his arms. He's sure he could easily escape but... the hardness that lewdly drips on his stomach that Munakata keeps fondling tells him to stay put.

"Good boy."

"...!"

Sakakura has conflicting emotions for that. In a sexual way, it's hot. If they were fully dressed... it'd feel embarrassing. It still feels embarrassing, but in a good way.

"Are you staying quiet? Maybe that's for the best... You look good like this, tied up and mine..."

"...I love you Kyosuke."

"I love you too."

A moment of seriousness passes between them before Munakata is back to teasing him and telling him exactly what he knows will make Sakakura blush and squirm.

Munakata decides to keep teasing him, letting this play out as long as possible...

"Kyosuke..."

He admires the way Sakakura gasps and moves when teased.

Alpha in the streets, beta in the sheets.


	3. Son of the Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like everything in this fic, assume NSFW and kinky... because kink meme!

"Come on, puppy. It's just a gift from me to you..."

"I said I don't want it."

Ando had begun her morning torment and Sakakura put up with it admirably. She kept trying to get him to accept her gift, something wrapped in a small box. He didn't know what it was, but anything from her was dangerous.

"Munakata, your pet's being unruly." She calls over to him.

They're seated at the table where the other members are gathering for the meeting. Thankfully he's managed to convince Munakata not to get up on the table this time.

Munakata continues to sort through his papers in a manila folder. Tengan watches, amused, from the head of the table.

"I am not his pet."

"Sakakura, could you not simply accept her gift...?" He says without looking up.

"No way! Who knows what the little gnome put in the box!"

"Gnome?!"

Izayoi sits there, with his head in Ando's lap. He's more of a pet than anyone else, Sakakura thinks.

"...I'll take it on his behalf then." Munakata says as he reaches over and takes the box.

"Wha-?! No. Don't do that! Put it back." Sakakura tries to wrest it from him, but Munakata is too hard to grab when he doesn't want to be grabbed.

Ando snickers to herself as Munakata opens the box slowly to himself, away from Sakakura's eyes.

"..."

"Wh... What is it...?"

"...Nothing important, don't worry." Munakata tries not to smile as he puts the box into the pocket of his suit. "Thank you, Ando."

"...I swear to almighty fuck if you put a chew toy in there, I will rip you apart." He glares at her, at this point the wolf-like growl is unmistakable.

"Enough." A silver blade pokes at his side, and he notices Izayoi has stirred long enough to take a defensive position. "Do not make me."

"I'd like to see you try."

"I should have gotten a chew toy!" Ando says dramatically. Opportunity wasted. "Or a bag of kibble! It would have been perfect..."

"Is being annoying all you know how to do? Stick with cooking."

"Maybe I'll get you a flea collar if you ask nicely, puppy."

"I don't get fleas. The only bloodsuckers around here are you vampires."

"Then you're used to being fed on." She smirks. "Maybe you even like it..."

"...!"

"Sakakura. Relax." Munakata gives him a look, and Sakakura tries to keep the growling to a minimum.

"They started it."

Almost hard to hear at first, there's a sound of buzzing.

"What's that?" Ando looks around.

"I think it's your phone, Sakakura." Munakata says quietly. "You should turn it off before the meeting starts."

"..."

Sakakura is infinitely red but wordleslly reaches into his pocket for his phone.

The buzzing continues, and Sakakura looks more and more uncomfortable and red.

"Turn it off." Munakata says simply.

"O-Okay, okay... Relax..."

There's a sharp buzz before the display of Sakakura's phone blacks out and it turns off.

"Good."

"...You happy?" Sakakura mutters it in Munakata's direction who is smiling.

"Very."

\- - -

"...Here we are." Munakata had directed Sakakura to the office on his first day. "Are you ready?"

"As long as the sugar queen isn't around..." He murmurs.

After being kicked out of his pack, Munakata had hired Sakakura on as his bodyguard, and something of an assistant. He'd met most of the people who worked there at one time or another. He could deal with most of them but...

"She works here. Of course she's around. You'll get along with her."

"Is that an order?"

"If it has to be, yes." Munakata's piercing gaze tells him he's serious, although Sakakura had been mostly joking. Mostly. "You'll be fine. Just do what I say."

"..." He lets that remark slide for now. "Working with so many vampires is..."

"What?"

"Creepy. Your kind is creepy." He says with a small smile.

"You had no objections this morning when I was-"

"I was there, I don't need the flashback." Sakakura is instantly bright red.

"Your heart rate's up."

"Yeah, imagine that." He says to himself. "So... What do I do...? Just protect you from stuff?"

"You go where I go, and you help me when I need it. Other than that, I may ask you to do some managerial things, some clerical work... But that's only when we're in my office."

"Yeah, I got that part. I meant the bodyguard stuff."

"For people like me, it can be dangerous. There's corporate espionage, and anti-vampire sentiments... Occasional disturbances with werewolves... Someone tried to take me hostage once."

"No joke?"

"...It ended badly for him. What a shame."

That smile gives him chills.

When they step inside for the first time... Of course...

"I didn't realize it was bring your pet to work day."

Ando. First thing. The most annoying vampire he'd ever met. And of course... there's Izayoi.

"...Apparently you did, or you'd be alone." Sakakura ignores her stupid stunned face as Munakata smiles.

Ando's about to say something smart before there's a rumble of activity and then a scream.

"Cockroach! Kill it!"

Yukizome shrieks loudly and the next thing they see is the monster created by "Junkostein" lifting the gently curved black receptionist's desk over her head and launches it through the air, sending papers and a telephone crashing all around her.

As quick as he can, Sakakura pulls Munakata aside to dodge the incoming desk, pulling him up against his chest. They're more used to Yukizome's freakish bouts of strength and her tendency to throw things at the first sign of cockroaches.

The desk gets sliced in half by Izayoi, who defends Ando valiantly.

The other vampires and people in the foyer and waiting area duck out of the way, or are used to such displays from Yukizome. Vampires move pretty quickly. Although it is his job to protect Munakata, he probably could have dodged it himself?

A telephone ripped from the wall comes sailing in their direction.

Sakakura slams it with his fist but at the force Yukizome throws it, it's enough to bloody his knuckles. At once, the other vampires in the area seem to hone in on his blood with a mix of desire and fear. If it wasn't obvious by now he was a werewolf, there's no hiding it.

The only thing that had probably hidden him was maybe he smelled like Munakata after being with him for so long...?

The way Munakata said it, there was a "gamey" smell and flavor to his blood, but normally it was sweeter than average. No wonder Octopus Hair - Kimura, he corrects himself - had to keep a distance from him.

"Stay here."

He says to Munakata before braving thrown objects and moving towards her.

"Where did it go?!" She looks around frantically before Sakakura can reach her.

"Would you knock it off?!"

"There's a cockroach around here...!"

"You just trashed the waiting area, aren't you overreacting?!"

"..." She looks around. "Oh. I'm sorry. I got carried away."

"No, really? You think so?!"

"Oh. You're... Your hand..." She looks to him. His knuckles are dripping blood onto the floor.

"Yeah, and whose fault is that?"

"...I'm sorry. I lost my cool." She says bashfully.

"It's alright, Yukizome. No harm done." Munakata approaches now that the storm has passed.

"Really? No harm? Look around!"

"It's not that bad." Munakata smiles, purposefully avoiding looking at Sakakura's hand.

"...You're way too lenient. You let her get away with anything but when I do something you-"

"I what?" Munakata gives a sly smile. "What do I do...?"

"Nothing. Forget it." He looks away, flushed with embarrassment. 

He steps towards Munakata, and there's a loud crunch underfoot.

"..." Sakakura looks down. "...Well, problem solved. It's dead."

"Oh my God! Oh my God you stepped on it... Oh we have to burn your shoes!"

"You are not burning my shoes!"

...

It takes some convincing, but Yukizome is able to calm down after Sakakura wipes off the bottom of his shoe.

As they move, leaving Yukizome to clean up her own mess, they spot the impassive eyes of Kirigiri and Kizakura.

Sakakura can smell the alcohol on Kizakura from where he is easily.

"...Who are they?" Sakakura turns to Munakata.

"Hunters." He answers simply. Hunters were more like the referees between humans, werewolves, and vampires. They handled incidents, and frequently violent crimes. "...They're consultants here."

"Consultants for what?"

"A business venture. For the future." He says simply.

They must know who they are, because the two of them give blank but discerning glances. Sakakura feels a growl escape his throat before Munakata tugs him along.

...

"...I don't like them." He says when they make it to the bathroom.

"You don't like most people." Munakata laughs to himself.

"I thnk they know about us. They were staring."

"Of course they know about us. I called them in after you were injured. Just in case your pack did something else against you... What they did might be tradition but it is illegal. Were you more hurt than you were..."

"..." Sakakura looks away, embarrassed. "You didn't have to do that."

"It wasn't about you, it was about any other possible incidents. It's a precaution. But... Yes, I did have to. If you had been hurt seriously, I would have used everything at my disposal to get you justice."

"..." Munakata speaks like an outsider. But then, isn't he an outsider now too? "...Thanks."

"Your first day and you're already protecting me..."

Munakata helps him wipe off his knuckles.

"That's what you hired me for. I wish you wouldn't go so easy on Yukizome. You're going to teach her it's okay to throw things like that." 

"She didn't hurt anyone."

"Aside from me?"

"Yes. Aside from you." He admits. 

"She could have hit a client. Or the Hunters, they're regular humans. She..." He groans. They've had this conversation before. "She might be 'young' but you need to stop babying her. You spoil her too much?"

"...You want me to discipline her?"

"...Don't make it sound weird. I just mean you should talk to her about not freaking out and becoming a force of nature every time a cockroach comes by. She... She's got..."

Munakata is staring at the blood on his hand. Intensely. Hungrily. 

"...She's got...?"

"A lot of strength. That's all."

"..."

Munakata gulps hard and has to turn away momentarily.

"You... You're okay with this?"

"With what?"

"The blood." 

He says gesturing with his hand, as he washes it off. Washing off his hands is one thing, but there's still blood. The bleeding continues even after he's able to wash it off. He applies some of the paper towels but his knuckles are still bleeding. Red drops fall into the sink. The smell of blood and chemical cleaners is quite pungent.

"The blood is fine. It isn't your fault..."

"I'm not making this too hard...?"

"...You smell good today. I... am getting hungry. But I have blood packs. Don't worry about me."

"Y-You could... I mean..." He offers his hand. "I know it's probably gross for you but... It'd be going to waste anyway right?"

"...I should lick your hand in a bathroom?"

"Well, not when you say it like that!"

"I appreciate the thought. But, I'd rather drink you properly."

That sounded... very dirty.

"..." Sakakura, blushing, takes advantage of Munakata's shyness. Taking his clean index finger he runs it along his knuckle until it's red with blood and holds it in front of Munakata's face. "...Open up for me, Kyosuke."

"...Juzo. Stop that." He looks torn.

"Just a taste. You know you want to."

"That's... You're being very unfair." He pouts.

"It's still body temperature. Aren't your blood packs cold...? Isn't this tastier?"

"...You're going to be sorry tonight. I promise you that."

"So you don't want to taste me?" 

He snickers before Munakata practically inhales his finger, sucking the blood off of it. Given the weirdness of their circumstances, this might... actually be kind of sexy if it weren't blood.

"..." Munakata comes out of his moment of desperation and releases the finger, blushing.

"So? How do I taste?"

"...Sweet." He says quietly. "Not as gamey as I thought."

"You sure you don't want...?" He says offering his knuckle. Munakata takes his hand as if tempted. "...I won't judge you. I know you've got urges."

Munakata feels his willpower buckle when he sees the blood on his fingers. Maybe... Maybe just cleaning his fingers would be...?

"...Are you sure?"

"I... I was actually going to ask Kimura to take some of my blood so you could have some. Just in case you want some... My blood, I mean. I'm... I'm working my way up to being ready for you to feed on me... I know you prefer fresh stuff."

"...Thank you. I'll accept." He takes Sakakura's hand. "...Thank you for this. And the blood packs. And... don't make fun of me. Okay?"

"I wasn't. I mean. Not really. But I won't. I'm glad my blood doesn't gross you out."

"It... was good." He mutters shyly and kisses at Sakakura's fingers. "...I don't think I can do this, it's too embarrassing. Even for me."

"I said I wasn't going to make fun of you, it's your choice." He goes to move his hand away to wash it off again...

And Munakata refuses to let go of his hand.

"Give me a moment. I need to... calm myself."

Sakakura tries not to laugh at him, covering up a chuckle with a cough. He'd give him all the time he needed.

\- - -

Back in the present, after the meeting, Munakata can barely keep himself off of Sakakura when they make it back to their place.

"That was mean, by the way... You were mean." Sakakura says and winces feeling the buzz again, as Munakata grabs his ass.

"Your suffering is a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

"Yeah, I'm sure..." He mumbles. "But... You teased me through the whole meeting..."

Munakata adjusts something on the remote and Sakakura practically gasps into Munakata's chest.

"Does it feel good?"

"T-Too high... Turn it down..."

"No." He says simply and pockets the remote. "You'll stay that way until I decide I'm ready for you. In fact..."

The vibrating plug was bad enough. He wasn't sure how he'd earned that punishment, or maybe Munakata was just very hungry. 

Munakata pulls out Ando's box and Sakakura flinches.

"What... is that?" He winces at the buzzing. Not a phone at all... Munakata was just playing with him... What an ass...

"...I think..." Munakata pulls out a strip of leather with a buckle and Sakakura's expression darknes. "I don't know if you'll like it, but..."

"Is that a collar?! Oh that fucking bitch..."

A canine growl escapes his lips and he can feel his claws starting to come out before Munakata kisses him.

"...Does it upset you?"

"Fuck..." He tries to control himself, pushing back the werewolf urges. "...Yes! Of course it does! She's making fun of me."

"You don't want to wear it?"

"Why would I?! I'm not... I'm not your pet!"

"...Ah. I... had thought of asking you to wear one. Not always, but... When we were alone." Munakata admits bashfully.

"...Why." He states it dangerously.

"Because I think it would look good on you. And I like you being mine... Not a slave, but... Mine."

"..." Sakakura is conflicted. "I'm never wearing that."

"I'm sorry I brought it up. I should have known."

"At... At least not outside..." He blushes and turns away. The vibrator isn't helping his resolve. "I don't want to be made fun of."

"I'm not making fun of you."

"I know you're not, but she is! Do you get it?"

"Then... How about I wear it?" He asks with a smirk.

"What? You?"

"...You can wear it for me sometimes. But, I'll wear it in front of Ando as... a bargain. When you wear it here, I'll wear it out there. And you can enjoy her face when she sees it."

...That... would be kind of hot.

And Ando's face would be priceless.

"You'd wear it in public sometimes...? You're okay with that...?"

"It doesn't mean the same thing to me that it does to you. I don't see it as a bad thing." He says before turning bashful again. "But I have thought your neck would look very... inviting... with one on."

"Yeah, you're a twisted fucker, I'll give you that."

"And?" Munakata asks, cupping Sakakura, fondling him through his pants. "I didn't hear you complaining this morning...?"

"I did complain. You just did it anyway."

"Mm... I don't remember you saying no. There was whimpering, but you did allow me. And you kept it in all day, like a good boy..."

"...That sounds so dirty when you say it with a collar in your hand." Sakakura can feel himself turning brighter red.

"It's up to you. I won't do anything to you that you don't agree to. We've talked about that."

"..." He seems to go back and forth with the idea, but... "...Don't make fun of me, and I'll wear it. I mean it. Not... Not one word. Just... Pretend I'm not wearing it. Okay?"

"And in return I'll wear it tomorrow."

"...O-Okay."

"Ask me to put it on you."

"...Fuck, really? You're... You're gonna make me beg for this too...?"

"It's just us. I won't make fun of you. Or do you not want me to after all?"

Munakata pulls off Sakakura's jacket, and begins unbuttoning Sakakura's shirt. The shirt remains open as Munakata traces muscle... He pulls off Sakakura's tie, and grabs his ass.

"...I... Nnn..." It's hard to focus when he teases him. "Alright, just... Just... Don't be mean. I've got pride, you know..."

"I didn't hear you asking."

"...Please... put the collar on me..."

"You want to be collared?"

"I just said that!"

"..."

"...Fuck..." Sakakura cringes but Munakata isn't teasing him. And he won't. "...Please... collar me. For tonight. And that's it, just tonight."

Munakata smiles and kisses him hard, letting Sakakura kiss him back hard before he puts Sakakura's hands behind him. Slowly, he loosely ties his hands behind him with Sakakura's discarded tie. And then he unbuttons Sakakura's pants.

Sakakura is rock hard, which is more fun to tease him about. The plug continues to buzz.

"...Kneel." He says simply.

Sakakura growls again, this time it's mostly ineffectual and really just about the principle of the thing. As long as Munakata doesn't make fun of him, he doesn't mind... this sort of thing. Or maybe, it's because he really enjoys this sort of thing that Munakata won't ruin it for him.

It was also easier to have regular vanilla sex when Munakata wasn't so hungry... not that he minded either.

Actually, somehow having vanilla sex with a collar would have been way more embarrassing somehow. 

Sakakura is interrupted from his thoughts as Munakata's foot presses in between his thighs, getting another low noise from Sakakura. He's sweaty now, hair starting to become matted to his forehead.

Munakata leans down to kiss him, and Sakakura takes the opportunity to kiss him back harder.

"When I get out of this, just know your ass is all mine."

"No one gave you permission to speak." Munakata smirks, amused by the rebellion.

"I mean it... You better be ready for it."

Munakata seems to ignore the threat, but he can tell Munakata's tacitly excited by the prospect. Once Sakakura is back to his knees in submission (for the night), Munakata gently places the collar on him.

Sakakura can hardly contain his annoyance and arousal, which come up at the same time. 

"Is it too tight?"

"...A little looser. Please." He murmurs it disdainfully, and the collar loosens a bit. "...That's good."

Munakata leans back down and kisses him hard. He's very tempted to take a picture of Sakakura like this but... There's no way Sakakura would go for that. 

Instead, he plays with the speeds of the vibrator on the remote, which only serve to make Sakakura gasp and shudder, making the collar jingle where you'd attach a leash.

A leash! ...No. Sakakura would absolutely kill him for that.

He had a shy boyfriend, after all.

"Are you hard, Juzo?"

"...Of course I am..." He shakes in the position from the stimulation and... the feeling of restraint.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

Sakakura seethes momentarily. Munakata must be really in a mood. He's not one to say things like that...

"...Yes. Please."

"Hm. The collar does wonders for your manners. A shame I can't always have you in one. You'd be so polite, asking nicely..."

"Fuck..." He says under his breath when Munakata begins to touch and paw at his chest, fondling him. He tenses up when Munakata tweaks at his nipples. "Fuck... Fuck, fuck..."

Between that and the plug, his erection makes itself painfully known, a hard bulge that is only given a modicum of freedom with the pants unbuttoned. He can feel himself leaking precum into his briefs again. Munakata always had that effect on him.

...At this height he... had a very good view of Munakata's crotch... He was also hard.

"What, Juzo? You want to suck on me?"

Munakata has noticed his staring.

"...Y-Yeah... Can I...?"

"Later. I want to eat first, and then I'll make you nice and sloppy."

"Oh fuck..."

"Would you like that? You'll wear the collar the whole time. And you'll beg when I tell you, won't you..."

"Yes... I would... I will..."

"You're so honest when it's just us two. And you look so handsome like that. I should take a picture."

"Don't! ...Please..."

As expected. Oh well, it never hurts to try.

Munakata leans down and tugs up on the collar. It's a motion that means he should stand now.

Sakakura does so, a bit awkwardly as Munakata pushes him towards the bed.

...

Sitting there, plug still vibrating, with his back to Munakata as he kisses at his neck, hands gliding over his muscles, teasing him, while the collar slowly chafes him is... embarrassing and amazing, all at the same time.

He's got a few tissues from the nighstand as he moves into position.

When he has Sakakura lean back against him, he moves his head to the side to bare his neck for him without being asked. And he shuts his eyes because it always hurts.

"Calm down... You don't need to worry. I won't hurt you." He says kissing Sakakura's cheek. "I'll be gentle like always."

"I... I know..." He manages to breathe out. There's quiet then except for the buzzing. Munakata's hand wraps around his waist and begins to stroke him, pulling him free from his underwear. "F-Fuck..."

"You can still reach me right? What do you do if you need me to stop?" He asks lettng go of Sakakura's cock.

Sakakura's hands rest on by Munakata's thighs, tied behind his back. His shirt is pooled around the restraints, but off his shoulders, lying limp there. His whole torso is exposed.

Sakakura can touch his belly this way from behind with his hands, and his thighs are right there holding him steady from behind. He's always within reach. Without thinking, he taps Munakata's thigh twice.

"I tap out if I can't handle it."

"That's right. No matter what. I won't hurt you... Unless you want me to." There's a shudder then. "Do you like your collar?"

"...No... Yes. A little. Fuck..." He can't figure out what he likes or doesn't like. "I like how it feels, I don't like what it is... Does that make sense?"

"Somewhat. But you'll wear it for me tonight, right?"

"Yeah... I'll wear it. I'm not tapping out..." He says before Munakata kisses his neck just under the collar. "...That tickles."

"Try and relax. Let me take care of everything... And then... You'll belong to me tonight. All night."

"H-How am I supposed to relax when you talk dirty in my ear...?!"

"It must be the collar. You look so good owned by me."

"I... Don't say that... It... It's embarrassing. Even if you are my mate."

He has to will his claws away before they tear a hole in Munakata's shirt.

"Focus on how good it feels." He says mischievously. "Do you want it...?"

He can't control his whimpers this way. Not the way he's being held onto, not the way he's being talked to... Being collared and whimpering like his... his...

"You're my mate..." He says suppressing a whimper.

"That's right. Do you want this...?" He kisses Sakakura's temple and his cheek, and then his neck.

"Y-Yeah. I... I want it..." He shivers feeling Munakata's mouth on his neck. He can feel the faintest hint of the fangs scrape him. "Kyosuke... I love you..."

And he almost doesn't feel the fangs this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of always imagined Munakata would be the type to put something in Sakakura that vibrates and then jokingly tell him to turn off his phone to avoid suspicion is that just me...?
> 
> ANYWAY!
> 
> Slutty vampire and slutty werewolf? Check.
> 
> Happy Halloween~


	4. As Passion Takes Another Bite

"You seem happy." Munakata smiles when he feels Sakakura's lips press on his neck. "Did something happen?"

"Nah. Nothing in particular... I got my blood drawn for you. Just in case." He says quietly. "Kimura's got it in the fridges in case you... need it."

"..." Munakata looks to him with a mixture of remorse and admiration. "You... didn't need to do that. Thank you."

"It's been eight weeks since last time. If something happens, or you're hungry... I know you need blood."

Sakakura sits on his desk casually. Munakata smiles weakly at him.

"I'm making trouble for you."

"You are not. I did this myself. And I'll keep doing it as long as you need it... It's... It's my blood. I get to decide who I give it to. At least in this case."

"...Thank you. I don't know what to say."

"Just tell me that if you really need it, you'll drink my blood that's reserved for you. Only you... Wait. That sounded weird." Sakakura is still a bit loopy from the blood loss. "...You know what I mean."

Munakata smiles.

Normally blood is taken one pint at a time. And when Munakata feeds - on blood, anyway - it's... half a pint, usually. Sometimes more if he's desperately hungry. But Sakakura knows that there are times when Munakata is hungry and he isn't around, or if he were ever sick or on vacation... What would Munakata do then?

"Thank you. I mean it. What... can I do for you in exchange?"

"You're my mate. You don't have to do anything except kiss me." He says with a blushing grin. He was definitely loopy.

"...I'd need to brush my teeth first. I just ate." He says quietly.

Vampires could eat regular food, but blood was a necessity. They could process regular food, but they'd always need blood. 

"Yeah? What'd you eat?" Sakakura smirks at him. "Or... is it a who?"

"...I had a salad. Don't be jealous."

The kiss that follows is sudden, but appreciated, leaning over the desk to kiss him. As long as it's not the taste of blood, he doesn't mind if it's lettuce or raw onions. 

"Kyosuke I..." Sakakura says suddenly which catches Munakata off-guard. "Can I have you tonight? To myself...? I... I want you."

"...Is tonight a full moon? You're being very strange."

"No. It's a new moon, but that's not it. I just... I want to touch you is all."

"Hah." Munakata smirks. "Are you in heat?"

"..." Sakakura's face falls. "I'm not some prepubescent pup."

"I don't know, it looks like you're in heat."

"I am not!" He says it angrily, although it is just friendly teasing. Going into heat was not something that really happened. There was puberty and occasional mood shifts and hormones like everyone else. "I... I want to touch you is all. I don't know why. Giving blood... is me thinking of you. And you always touch me when you feed on me, so... It's really your fault."

"..." He's about to call him Pavlov's dog, but thinks better of it. "You can touch me however you want. I'd never stop you."

"I want to." Sakakura leans back over to kiss him. "I want to throw you onto the bed and do you nice and slow."

Munakata can't help but chuckle. Sakakura is so shy and reserved with affection in public. But the image is flattering.

"Did you eat something of Ando's...?"

"...Yeah, why? She... She was offering. Why?"

"Did she slip you something?"

"..." Sakakura pauses to consider it. Ando was Ando, but Yukizome wouldn't... Or was she also...? No, it couldn't be. "...Kyosuke. I... Did she...?"

"I don't know. You tell me." Munakata has a hard time keeping a straight face.

"...Wear the collar for me. I... I need it." Sakakura has stepped away from the the desk and over to where Munakata is sitting. "I need you."

"Stay calm, until it's time to leave work." Munakata is admiring the desperation in his voice. "It won't kill you."

"...I'm hard."

"I can imagine."

"Can I kill her?"

"No. You can't kill Ando. But you can kiss me, if that will help...?"

Sakakura comes closer and spins Munakata's chair towards him. He leans down, placing his hands on the armrests, leaning into Munakata as he kisses him. That was certainly a surprise. Not that he's complaining but... it's a surprise.

"I feel like I'm on fire." He says as he pulls back, flushed and embarrassed. "...Like... Like I need you. Any way you'll let me take you. In bed, on the desk, up against the wall, gentle or rough... I... I need you to touch me..."

"That sounded dirty. What did she give you?"

"I don't know. Can... Can I kill her now? It'd make me feel better. And..." Sakakura growls. His eyes look more... animalistic than they should. He's not quite popping out of his clothes, but he looks like he could if he wanted to. "...I want to feel you under me."

"Are you sure you're not just horny?" Munakata tries not to smile too widely. This is a side of Sakakura he hasn't seen before. "Did you eat anything else...?"

"All I had was... Ando's stuff, some coffee, and..." Sakakura looks pained in his clothes. "I don't want to wear the collar... but... if you kiss me, I'll do it. For you. Just..."

"You really are suffering." Munakata is sympathetic, but... amused? "Come here. I'll take you home."

Sakakura slumps against him as they walk, trying not to get lost in the way he smells.

"You smell so good. How do you do that? All the other vampires smell like... death and shit. You..."

"It must be the cologne." Or he just really wants him; that's fine too. Sakakura has a hard time not kissing Munakata's neck for once. "Keep it together, big man."

Munakata jokes but Sakakura growls in his ear.

"...Whatever you say, sir."

"Alright, let's not go there." Munakata suddenly understands how Sakakura must feel when the tables are turned. What a horndog.

\- - -

"..."

"You heard me." Sakakura scoffs, blushing as he fusses with his jacket. "I'll do it."

"I did hear you. But do you know what you said?"

"I said you could feed on me tonight. You're... You're getting hungry, right? Vampires need food like... every two or three days...? Real food? So... Feed on me."

"Juzo." Munakata stares at him quietly. This would be the first time that he'd feed on him. It... was a scary prospect for someone he loved. "...You needn't."

"Shut up. I made up my mind. So... I mean. We've been dating for years. I know you're a vampire, you know I'm a wolf. Blah blah blah... Drama and shit... And... You've wanted me, right? You still do?"

"...Of course I have. You..." Munakata looks away shyly. "You tasted wonderful but..."

"Then take me. I know you don't eat that much. I... I can do it. Coach me through it. You're my mate. I.. I'll do this for you. Anything you need."

...

"Juzo..."

"Look, I... I did some research. I took some iron supplements, just in case. I read what it's like. I... I did everything I could think of. I want you. I want you to need me. Tell me you want me too, okay...?"

"Of course I want you."

"Then... You should take my blood. I'm your mate. And your bodyguard. And... And no one else should be on your lips."

"You sound jealous." He smiles.

"Don't tell me you don't want me. I know how fast my heart is racing. I know how much you must want me right now. Say it..."

"Of course I want you. But... Are you sure? It might hurt." It would definitely hurt, at least a little.

"I'm your mate." He says definitively. "Nothing else matters."

...

That night was almost like their first time. Well, a different first. 

Their first time in high school had been sloppy and poignant and a bit painful for them both. All passion and no finesse at all.

This was...

Munakata had never seen Sakakura so decided on something, as if he was completely determined. He'd been... At the very least, he'd been planning to have this kind of interaction. He'd been taking iron supplements so he wouldn't get anemic. Which meant he'd been reading about...

"...Let's go home. I'm... hungry."

Munakata isn't one to rush these kinds of things, especially not with a new... Well, not new, but inexperienced donor. Up until that point, it was usually people who volunteered, blood packets... Or it was Gozu.

Gozu had been his go-to meal for a couple years. Normally, he served Tengan, though Tengan was presumably heterosexual. No one really knew what he was up to in his spare time, probably for the best. Only that Gozu was there just in case as his bodyguard.

On the way out, they're stopped by a sly man in a dumb hat. Kizakura. A Hunter, working with Kirigiri.

"Well, well... Looks like a dog and the big man bloodsucker." He smirks.

Sakakura immediately takes the bait. His hackles rise seeing him. Smelling him is worse. It's like he dunked himself in alcohol. Knowing Kizakura, that maybe wasn't too far from the truth.

Immediately he begins to growl before Munakata tugs on his arm.

"Calm down. He's trying to get you angry."

"Then he'll be happy to know it's working..."

"Ah, so it is true what they say. You two... A werewolf and a vampire, forbidden lovers... Or something like that." He smirks at them and it makes Sakakura want to shred him with his claws even more. "Childhood lovers and all that?"

"It isn't your business, Hunter." Munakata says simply.

"Hold on, hold on... The boss lady would be mad if I didn't grill you on the recent incidents..."

"Incidents?"

"Werewolf and vampire violence, you know. Been on the rise a bit lately. Some people get caught in the crossfire. It seems like someone maybe doesn't approve of your relationship. Got any leads I can follow...?"

"That has nothing to do with us. And there's no evidence we're responsible or even related to whatever you're talking about. Why don't you find a different lead. Vampires and werewolves have hated each other for years. There's no reason to believe our union has anything to do with them fighting."

"Hmm. Quite a practiced answer. I guess you must be right. The Vice Chairman wouldn't be keeping secrets, right?"

"Nothing relevant, no."

"And his pet...?"

"I'm no one's pet." Sakakura snaps quickly.

"Sakakura Juzo... A beta. But maybe on his own he can become an alpha?"

"The fuck do you want?" Sakakura glares at him. "I'm busy... We're busy."

"Ah... So, it is true. An alpha in his own right. Tells the other alphas how things are. No wonder they kicked you out. You could probably kick their asses. Maybe they got rid of you because they've always seen you as a threat. Did I guess right?"

He has no idea what he means by 'alpha'... Sakakura has always understood himself to be a beta in the hierarchy. Now a lone wolf, he may have had the attitude of an alpha, but his status compared to the rest of the pack - or any pack - was basically like Gozu's... less than an omega, barely above a vampire.

"Juzo." Munakata whispers softly, as Sakakura's claws begin to come out.

"...Will I get to see a great alpha transform in front of me? I wonder what that does for your pheromones. Is it true you'll transform, shed your clothes and transform back naked?"

"Ignore him. We're leaving. Tell your boss hello for me and that she and I will speak later."

"...You know..." Kizakura says and Sakakura immediately stops, because how could he not? "...Unions like yours bring out the worst in people."

"People bring out the worst in themselves, no need for any kind of help from us." Munakata answers simply.

"We're not doing anything wrong." Sakakura says simply as he holds Munakata's hand. "And I got kicked out of my pack. No one has any right to tell me what to do. The alphas don't get to decide my life anymore."

"And what will you do when the vampires voice their disapproval?"

"What?"

"It's not just your wolf buddies... What happens when the bats drop the hammer on your boss-boyfriend? It'd be one thing if he got himself a nice passive boy or girl who got all... hairy under the full moon. But an alpha in his own right? They must be furious."

"..." Sakakura looks to Munakata as if trying to discern what that could mean.

"Nothing will happen. Your concern is appreciated."

"Then your wolfy boyfriend...?"

"He's none of your concern."

"Is he just your trophy...? Maybe an honor-slave? ...A dog to keep your bed warm at night?"

A symbol of conquest. Or a slave honorbound to serve. 

He can feel his canine teeth growing at the insinuation. Sakakura actually has to be held back after that remark.

"You got a smart mouth, Hunter."

"Ah, a scary alpha... I'm terrified." Kizakura smirks.

"We'll be leaving now. Keep your parting words to yourself." Munakata says dragging Sakakura away.

...

"He ruined the mood." Sakakura grumbles into Munakata's shoulder as they make it to their apartment. It's very spacious for just two people, but Munakata does make big money. He inhales Munakata's scent again to calm himself down. "I... I'm sorry I reacted."

"Hush. He can't take you away from me." Munakata smiles. Sakakura is... also a relaxing scent. He smells like trees, and sweat, and sweet things. "Did he hurt your feelings?"

"He pissed me off, he didn't hurt my feelings."

That was a lie. But he wouldn't let Munakata know his pride was wounded, even if it was obvious.

"Should I rub your belly...?" Munakata jokes and Sakakura shudders, bashfully into his shoulder.

"Don't. Or I'm not letting you touch me tonight."

"Liar. You'll let me touch you however I want to, won't you?" It's not a show of dominance, just a tacit agreement they have.

Sakakura grumbles incoherently into his shoulder before giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

"...Quit while you're ahead. I love you, but I'm already letting you bite me. Even I have my limits."

"Should I pet you until you calm down?"

"...And that's the limit." Sakakura pulls away and crosses his arms. "No more dog jokes."

"Alright. I won't tease you." Munakata is eager to pull him back, even as Sakakura pretends to pout and refuse his embrace, ineffectually batting at his hands as they pull him into the hug.

"..." Sakakura stares at him, now self-conscious. "How do you... want me?"

"...Juzo, are you sure?"

"I did all the prep. I looked up all the stuff. I... I can handle my mate being a vampire. Especially if my boyfriend is you. You're not going to hurt me... I trust you. It's the first time, so I know it's not going to be great but..."

Even as he says it, there's still some anxiety in his voice. He moves back a little.

"Juzo..."

"Please, just tell me how you want me before I lose my nerve. I'm... I'm trying. This is important." 

He pulls off his jacket tossing the green fuzzy hooded thing aside onto a chair, and then, with shaky hands, unbuttons his shirt, removes the tie, and pulls it off.

He stands before Munakata in just his slacks now, embarrassed and red.

"I want you to want this." Munakata says, trying not to stare at his bare chest for too long. It's... mesmerizing. Definitely one of his best features. "...Don't do this for me. Do it because it's what you want."

"Bite me and shut the fuck up." He says definitively. "I like you needing me. You're... You're always there for me, doing things for me. You were always like that. You... But you need this, right? This is something I can give you. And... And you're mine, so I should be the one. I'm the one who should be looking after you."

"...I feel like we're having different conversations."

"How do you want me?" He asks again, with a definite edge. "Naked? Like this? On... On my back? Do you want to face me or...? Just... You decide. I don't know how this goes."

"We..." Munakata can't stop the blush appearing on his face. "We need to discuss this more first. There are... Things we need to figure out."

It takes some time, the two of them seated on the bed having a frank discussion about how this all would work.

They discuss the safeword, or more accurately it's 'tapping out'... Something Munakata had seen before. In case words failed, there was always that. And if Sakakura really was so dazed that he couldn't respond, he'd stop immediately.

Sakakura expressing his trepidation, but willingness to proceed. And... He really wants to do this.

Munakata has never had a partner before. Not one that's his both body and soul... Someone who loves him. Someone who claims him as a mate. Someone who would let him have his blood if needed.

He'd expected to settle down with another vampire, and vampires didn't really share each other's blood. Vampires only really drank each other's blood when there was nothing else. When it was all survival, but it wasn't viable in the long-term for vampires to only drink from vampires. They'd drink from humans, or friends who volunteered, or blood packs. But... a werewolf was unexpected.

"I know it's gonna fucking hurt. But you're... still mine. I want to at least try. For you. It... It wasn't like our first time was painless either."

"Don't bring that up." Munakata mutters.

Their first time had been inauspicious, with Sakakura not having used enough lube. And... Well, when Munakata topped the first time, Sakakura had been in the same position. Thankfully, the two learned the value of lube and proper preparation, after some accidentally rough sex. But that had been during high school. Of course two stupid virgins wouldn't know how anything worked.

And... being rough at certain times had its advantages.

"Come on. You... You can hear my heart beating, right? You know I... I'm nervous, but I want this."

"Juzo. Please. I don't want to hurt you."

"I told you I want you to. Drink my blood. I... I trust you."

Somehow...

Munakata ends up on his back, shirtless with Sakakura over him, lying over him, baring his neck. He can feel Sakakura tremble on top of him. Pain and blood have never been things he's good with but... How fast his heart is beating...

It's hard to reconcile how much he wants to suck Sakakura's blood with how afraid he is of hurting him.

"...You tap out if you need me to stop. Remember?"

"Yeah. I know. I..." He uses his right hand to tap at Munakata's shoulder. "Like that, right?"

"Yes. If it's too much, or you feel like you'll be sick, you need to tell me. I won't put you in danger. And if you become unresponsive, I'll stop. And give you some time to breathe."

"...I love you. Okay? Just... Just know that." He says bashfully. "I mean, you do know that. Or you should. But really. I do love you. That's why it's okay. I'm... I'm letting you bite me. You're not forcing me."

Munakata stares at him. They're chest to chest, and he can tell Sakakura's heart is beating fast, even without the sensitive hearing.

As he continues to bare his neck, he feels Munakata kiss his neck.

"...The bite will hurt at first. But there's something in the bite that will feel... I suppose, good? It's hard to explain but, it's supposed to please the one being bitten so they don't push away."

"I... I don't need an anatomy lesson."

"I'm saying it so you know what to expect." He says quietly. "You may also want to remove the rest of your clothing. Just in case."

"I..." Sakakura is suddenly sheepish. "If you drink my blood, won't it make it hard for me to... stay up?"

"I'm not telling you to get naked for sex. It's so I don't stain your clothes."

"How... How much blood do you normally drink?"

"It would only frighten you if you knew an exact amount. I do know when to stop. You won't be in danger. It's less than the amount they take when you donate blood."

"Wait... If I bleed everywhere..."

"I've got some tissues..." With Sakakura actually on top of him, he's lucky he can reach the box of tissues.

"...You wiggling underneath me is kinda... hot."

"Didn't I tell you to take off your pants? Or do you need to be ordered around, alpha?"

"That... That wasn't funny, but it was a little sexy." Sakakura rolls off of him and unbuckles his pants. He... maybe waits for Munakata to look in his direction to get an eyefull of him taking his pants off.

"...You can leave your underwear on. For now."

"You sure?"

"...They're not white. I think you'll be fine." Sakakura moves back to him before unbuckling Munakata's pants and pulling them off in a quick motion. "...Juzo!"

"Now we match." He says before he goes back to lying on top of him.

Munakata has opened his legs to accommodate him, and... now they're basically grinding on each other and watching each other's skin turn flushed and pink. The box of tissues is right next to them.

"I'm starting now."

Munakata says, and Sakakura bares his neck again, trying not to worry about any pain or blood loss.

Sakakura squeezes his eyes shut feeling Munakata's fangs brush up against him, causing an all over shiver. The kisses on his neck continue, and Sakakura is momentarily left to wonder if this is some kind of way to tease him and then...

Shooting pain. Like a needle, only worse and then... suddenly... not so bad. And then very nice.

He can still feel the pain, but his mind is a bit foggy. The sensation of having his blood sucked is... not as pleasant though. He knows he's grunting against Munakata's neck, breathing hot air on him through his nose.

Although he isn't feeling ill, it's not a sensation he's used to. It takes some time for the moment of panic to subside. Maybe everyone feels that way? Or maybe it's especially bad for werewolves, since wolves kill their prey by biting their necks.

"Ky...osuke..." He manages to say weakly.

Munakata continues to feed. Is he drinking about as much as he normally does? Or is it more? Sakakura can't really tell. Only that there's a sense of fear to the rush of endorphins.

Time passes.

Finally, he lightly taps on Munakata's collarbone twice, afraid he'll slip away or pass out.

At once, Munakata stops, and maybe too roughly pulls away before moving to stop the bleeding. Sakakura really isn't aware of how it's going, just trying to pull himself back from the haze.

"Are you alright?"

"I love you." 

As Sakakura slumps forward against him, he smiles. Maybe he was too hungry this time. He'd have to be more gentle with him in the future. The wound slowly stops bleeding, but...

Munakata can't help himself from licking at Sakakura's chest where the blood spilled over. He feels Sakakura whimper, which is gratifying.

"...How are you feeling?"

"Better. I... Did I panic? Or was I weird?"

"You were fine. Better than fine. And you did tell me when it was too much."

"I kind of felt... like I was going to lose myself. So..."

"Good. That's exactly when you should tell me to stop."

"Can I just... stay like this for a little?" He asks with his forehead laying on Munakata's shoulder. Munakata still presses tissues onto the wound, but when Sakakura's feeling better, he'll make sure to use a damp cloth.

"Of course. I love you too, by the way. And... thank you, for this."

"I'll do better next time."

"..." Munakata feels himself shudder. Next time? He... He was volunteering for a next time...? "A-Alright..."

. . .

"Hm..." Kizakura mumbles to himself. "...Well, they're either good at sticking to a story or they're in love for real."

"Still, you went too far." Kirigiri says quietly to herself. "Anyone could tell they were in love. They had no reason to lie about it anyway. What were you trying to achieve?"

"You've got no eye for adventure."

"...Adventure?" She raises an eyebrow. "Pestering two people about a private relationship is not an adventure. All I wanted to know is if he'd actually become an outcast to the rest of his pack. And if his status had changed."

"Your father would understand the need for adventure." He smiles as her expression turns cold. "Sore subject?"

"..."

"Anyway, near as the investigation says, it's for real. Could be it's a ploy to get close to Munakata... But the way he swoons over him, I doubt it. At least we don't have to deal with a lovestruck boss man and the one who sells him out... Munakata's the client. It'd be messy."

"We'll keep an eye on things. Munakata says he has a plan involving Sakakura and other werewolves. Although his intention seems pure, if it's what I'm thinking, then the other packs may take action."

"Oh? And what do you think's going to happen...?" Kizakura loves to watch Kirigiri work. She's... a lot like her father, but if he said so, she'd ice him out. At least this way, he could let Jin know his daughter was doing alright. "Got any thoughts to share with the rest of the class...?"

"...No." She answers simply.

"..." So much like her father.

"For now, we'll allow things to develop and keep an eye on any animal attacks. As it stands, I'm not worried about Sakakura being bullied by the other vampires, except maybe Ando, but there is that to watch out for as well... When the time comes, we should call in the others. If Sakakura is genuine, then we d need to take Munakata's warnings seriously."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am." He smiles like a sphinx as she begins to walk away.

"And by the way, picking a fight with a suspected alpha is... Stupid. Even for you."

"You wound me!"

"Better me than him. I don't have claws."

"That's a matter of opinion."

~ ~ ~

"I wish I had a camera." Munakata says slyly when they're finally home, Sakakura had been hard to deal with in the car the way he was. Now Sakakura has him pressed against the wall, and is on his way to giving Munakata a few bruises and hickies at this rate. "I've never seen you quite like this."

"Don't... take my picture. This is... embarrassing enough."

He's practically ripped Munakata's shirt open, which normally he'd be angry about but seeing Sakakura so... interested... is good enough payment.

"Not even one picture? Something tasteful?"

"No... I'd... I'd..."

"I'm not sure if I should fire Ando or give her a raise." He struggles not to smile. "Have you had some water? Would that help?"

"You're the only thing I want. The only person I want, I mean... I..."

"...You realize this puts me in an awkward position. Not just that you're close to humping my leg like a dog."

"I... I'm not a dog." He says frowning. Not that he didn't want to hump him, but when he said it like that.

"I feel as if I'm taking advantage of you here. Even if you are the one who's pinned me to the wall."

"...Could I just kiss you then? Until it wears off? I... It wears off, right?"

"Will you really be okay with that? Just that?"

"If you don't want me to have you, I can..." He blushes thinking about it. "You know."

"I do know, but I almost want to hear you say it. Would you touch yourself...?" Maybe the taste of coffee on Sakakura's lips is giving him more energy than he'd assumed.

"You're so mean... Kyosuke. I'm... I'm really suffering." Sakakura manages a half-hearted chuckle, breathing ragged. "Look at me."

"I am looking. And I can't say I don't enjoy seeing you so hot for me. If you behave, I may let you have me against the wall. I'd have you hold me up... wrap my legs around your waist..."

Sakakura groans into his chest, somewhere between whimpering and grunting, laying his face against his sternum as Munakata pats his head, and trying hard not to touch himself too much when he adjusts himself. Poor guy. This was almost cruel.

"I'm... going to kill her..."

"I know." He can't help himself from smoothing out Sakakura's hair. "But try to withstand it until then... You do look cute like this."

"Shut the fuck up..." He says weakly against Munakata's chest, trying to resist the urge to lick him. So many conflicting feelings. "You smell really good. And I love you. And don't call me cute."

"Up against the wall... Up and down... Holding onto you. Hearing you grunt..." 

Sakakura whimpers into his chest again, hands now pressing on Munakata's sides, as if imagining how it would feel to hoist him up to have sex with him against the wall. 

"You're an ass..."

He could tease this man for hours... And depending on the dosage, that might be what he ends up doing. It would be a shame to ruin all this frustration too soon.

"...So cute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ ~ ~ A few hours earlier ~ ~ ~
> 
> Yukizome knew that Sakakura had gone up to see Kimura to get his blood taken. She'd also seen the way Ando looked, as if she was plotting something and when she said she was going to make some sweets for Sakakura, she knew she was up to something.
> 
> Yukizome excuses herself into the lab, heading to the cabinets in the back after saying Munakata had a headache. And slowly she slips out a Cure W vial before leaving quickly.
> 
> It's also not very difficult to switch Ando's bottle of Aphrodisiac while she's busy measuring ingredients. And thus the trap was averted!
> 
> ...
> 
> After being quite proud of herself, she forgets that she has the Aphrodisiac with her. And... she's not sure she can smuggle it back upstairs without Kimura noticing. Chances are, Kimura will think Yukizome's the one who took it in the first place.
> 
> With the logic of someone who is technically only a few years old, she panics and ultimately does nothing but panic and try to hide it somewhere. The refrigerator won't work. Someone might take it. But she has to get rid of it somewhere.
> 
> Throwing it out doesn't cross her mind, for some reason.
> 
> As Yukizome panics for the better part of thirty minutes, she scrambles into the kitchen. If she could hide it somewhere, it would be there. It never occurs to her she could dump it down the sink. She needed more help with logic.
> 
> She hears Ando teasing Sakakura coming closer, and the first instinct she has (which is bad) is to dump it into an old pot of coffee and hides the vial in her pocket as they come in.
> 
> "-told you I don't want any!"
> 
> "But you love sweet things. I made them special."
> 
> "...That sounds super fucking suspicious."
> 
> "You doubt me?" She mocks hurt feelings.
> 
> "Fuck yes I do." He turns to Yukizome. "...Hey."
> 
> "Hello!" Yukizome's volume is way too loud, but she can't control it in her panic. "How... How'd giving blood go?"
> 
> "I nearly passed out. I... I think I need to eat something."
> 
> "Have a macaroon~"
> 
> "Something that doesn't have laxatives in it."
> 
> "I would never!" She scoffs. "I promise you, there are no laxatives in here."
> 
> "...You didn't fuck with them?"
> 
> "Why would I do that."
> 
> "I'll have one." Yukizome smiles and Ando flinches. "...I'll test for poison."
> 
> "Th-That's... Well, if you're sure."
> 
> Yukizome takes one and eats it as Ando begins to sweat. Nothing immediately happens.
> 
> "...You feel okay?" He watches her. "Nothing... hurts?"
> 
> If anything she feels better than before. Cure W would probably boost his energy and heal him up faster.
> 
> "Nope. It's all fine." She says slyly.
> 
> "...Alright. I'll... have some."
> 
> "Take them all." Ando says with a nervous chuckle. "You deserve it."
> 
> "I swear, I will kill you if you did something to them."
> 
> "I won't dignify that with a response."
> 
> "...Fine." He grumbles and moves towards the coffeepot. Yukizome nearly loses her mind. He grabs a coffee mug and Ando does too. "...God, I just need to wake up."
> 
> "Pour me a cup, please~" Ando's sweet voice is nauseating to him.
> 
> "Wait! It's..." Yukizome isn't sure how to explain herself. "It's old coffee. I can make a fresh pot."
> 
> "It's fine." Ando laughs. "...Ladies first, puppy."
> 
> Sakakura rolls his eyes and pours her a cup. Ando quickly disappears, eager to get a front row seat for her mayhem.
> 
> "Wait, Juzo it's..."
> 
> Sakakura grumbles and then... just drinks right from the coffee pot. He drinks whatever's left in it. Yukizome is struck with panic.
> 
> "...Fuck. That's gross. Sorry. I can't help myself." He says as he starts to wash out the empty coffeepot, and puts the unused coffee mug back. "I don't know why I'm such an animal today. I haven't eaten and..."
> 
> "I-It's okay. You should... I can make more coffee? Or...?"
> 
> "It's fine. I just want something sweet. I'll..." He looks at the macaroons. "You feel okay, right?"
> 
> "I'm just fine!" She shouts and he stares.
> 
> "...Alright." He says before he begins to eat the macaroons. And soon there's none left.
> 
> Saying his goodbyes, he goes to find Munakata. Yukizome excuses herself and ends up sitting outside on a bench.
> 
> ~ ~ ~
> 
> About half an hour passes and Yukizome is still there in her seat, panicking. Why were all her instincts terrible?!
> 
> "There you are." Gozu approaches. "Do you know what's wrong with Ando? She's practically smothering Izayoi with..."
> 
> "..." Guilt is clearly written across her face.
> 
> "...What happened?"
> 
> "I'm stupid!"
> 
> "...?"


	5. Wolfsbane

Munakata stares pensively out the window. The sunlight doesn't affect him, but he never seems to be able to tan no matter how much sunlight he gets. If anything, it just makes his skin dry and fragile. It doesn't do much to eliminate his "lord of the dead" persona.

There's a click from the intercom and some brief static.

"Munakata, Ando is here to see you for your meeting." Yukizome's chipper voice makes him smile.

Maybe it's because she's learned how to press the button without destroying it as she goes.

"Send her in."

"Righty-o~"

...Righty-o?

It doesn't take long for Ando to make her way into the room, strutting with a smile with another tray of sweets.

"I brought a present!"

"You shouldn't have." He smiles at the gift.

"What can I say, I'm a giver." She smiles and offers him the tray as she makes it to the desk. "Want one?"

"...That depends. What's in it?"

"Well, they're eclairs and creampuffs so-"

"I mean, what chemical have you slipped into the mixture this time?" He cuts her off.

"Huh?"

"...Don't play coy with me." He says simply as he stands. "What did you think you were doing? I'd like to hear your thoughts."

"I... W-Well..."

When she doesn't offer an excuse he sighs loudly and moves from around the desk.

"Has Sakakura done something to anger you? Has he offended you in some way?"

"What...? No... That's not..."

"Then you committed an act of poisoning just for fun?"

"...!" Ando's face scrunches up in terror. "That's not what it was..."

She sets the tray down to plead her case.

"You put a foreign substance into something you know he likes, specifically to make fun of him. What would you have done if it had caused a negative reaction? Or didn't you care? ...In what way was what you did not an act of poisoning?"

"...I... It affected me too..." She says, stumbling over her words. "I was a victim too."

"Are you claiming that your food was not poisoned?"

"Poisoned isn't the right word. I..." She really can't get her way around this. "It affected me too, I don't know how."

"What a shame your own medicine was too bitter. I hope Izayoi is alright." He says, almost sympathetically. "Because Sakakura was embarrassed and humilliated by you, but thankfully in the privacy of our home. What exactly were you trying to do, Ando?"

"It... It was a prank. I'm sorry."

"Are you. Are you really. Because I don't think you are. And frankly, if I could prove without a doubt that you tampered with food, you would be fired. Because as funny as you intended it to be, it actually crosses the line into harassment. You do realize that."

"That... That wasn't my intention."

"...When this first started, I thought it was simply your way." He says refusing to look at her. "I thought because that is how you act normally that the jokes and the teasing were meant to be accepting him. That you were doing it in the spirit of fun, and not in a way that degrades him. I should have stopped you when you gave him the collar, but I still assumed it was merely your way of showing acceptance."

"I'm sorry. I'll say it as many times as you want!"

"I'm not finished. Do not speak." He says before turning to her. "...Do you really hate him that much? And do you not understand that the only reason you still have a job is because Sakakura hasn't officially reported you? He seems to believe that you'll either come to like him, or that this was all just your way as well. But I'm not so sure anymore. I'm starting to wonder if you're just a bully."

"...I don't hate him. And I'm not a bully."

"Then why are you doing this? Has he done something to you?"

"No."

"Did he say something to you that you didn't like?"

"No, it's not that."

"Is it because he's a werewolf? Or is it because he's with me?"

"..." She turns away.

"I thought so. No one is forcing you to work here, Ando. You can leave at any time."

"I don't want to leave." She says quickly. "Please, don't fire me. I'm... I'm sorry."

"Yes, but why are you sorry?" He stares her down. "Because I can no longer tell if you're sorry because you put him in an extremely uncomfortable position, or because you're sorry you were caught and that I'm not taking this so lightly. Why don't you tell me why you're sorry."

\- - -

Sakakura stands outside the boardroom. It... was recommended to him by Tengan that he not come inside. The meeting is full of vampires, and it's obvious that they're discussing Munakata.

"...I know this must be an unpleasant situation for you, my boy." Tengan says placing his hand on Sakakura's shoulder. "But have Hope. Munakata will not turn you away. No matter what is to come. You must believe that, as I do."

"..." Sakakura has seen the other vampires enter, and he can tell when they turn to him that they smell what he is. "...He's not in trouble is he?"

"..." Tengan sighs. "No. Not exactly. It is no secret that you and he are involved now. And it is also no secret that there are some who disagree. All this meeting is... is a chance for Munakata to set the record straight. It is not a sanction against him."

"You say that, but I don't believe it."

"..." There's a small sad smile and he begins to hobble off inside. Gozu has been left outside as well.

"You don't have to stay here." Gozu says quietly. "Werewolves guarding vampires... It must hurt your pride. You don't need to stay here if you don't want to. I can take care of things."

"Don't spare my feelings. It's... fucking irritating." He says muttering.

"I'm trying to be nice. I get that you pack member wolves are all hierarchical. Getting kicked out and now serving as a bodyguard can't be easy for you."

"Thanks. Let's bond over our mutual disgraces. Oh, wait. You don't have any. You weren't born in a pack, you're just a stray." Sakakura turns away.

"...It's that kind of attitude that got you kicked out. That kind of attitude that you packs have. That some of you are better than others. I bet it was very nice for you when you were considered better than others. But it isn't so nice on the other side, is it, kid?"

"..." Sakakura is embarrassed now, stung by Gozu's words. "...Fuck you."

"Yes. Because for a pack, you're even lower than I am on the totem pole, huh? I was just born outside of pack society... You fell from grace and had so much farther to fall. I get it. I don't take offense. You're still working through your anger at them and your own self-hatred. But don't talk like that to me again, pup. I don't care what rank you used to be... We're both equals now. Start acting like it."

Gozu's words are harsh but understandable, and though Sakakura wants to apologize, the words catch in his throat.

...

The next vampires to arrive are... Elegant and creepy. At once he recognizes Munakata's parents. Slim, and almost gaunt. Pale features. They look almost like porcelain.

They move by him like they're going to ignore him but... They must catch an odd scent on him, because they stare for just a moment in abject hatred. It's then that he realizes that they must smell their son on him... Or that it's his smell that they can catch on Munakata.

Either way... They're able to know each other at just a glance.

They stop and stare only long enough to sneer at him and make a big show of ignoring his presence entirely. 

...

"Well. Meeting the parents is always fun." Gozu says quietly. "If it makes you feel any better, parents hating their kid's boyfriend or girlfriend is pretty common."

"It doesn't make me feel any better." He says sharply. And then... More gently. "Thanks, though."

"They'll come around. And even if they don't... They won't live forever."

"Heartwarming."

"That's the dream. They've got to be ancient... Not literally. Though, maybe." Unlikely though.

Vampires didn't live that much longer than humans. Between finding steady sources of blood and... really, just surviving each other, vampires had a hard life if they weren't well-connected.

The next one to show up... was Munakata himself. Even Munakata seems surprised to see Sakakura there.

"...You're here."

"Of course I am. You... You got called to a meeting with the bigwigs, right...? And... It's my fault."

There's a tense silence that permeates the area, as Gozu pretends he can't hear them.

"This isn't your fault." Munakata says simply. "Don't blame yourself."

"...But you have to explain yourself to a tribunal. And your parents."

"No, my parents _are_ the tribunal. Tengan, and the others invited are business partners."

"Yeah, but your parents are shareholders. If they sway the others, then..."

"Then what? My parents will ruin the business...? Is that what you think?"

"Is that not what's going to happen?"

"No. Not at all." Munakata smiles, gently. "My parents have assembled an audience, so they can scold me. They... underestimate me. And it's what's making this fun."

"..." Sakakura nearly blanches at that. Vampires were weird. Even facing down the alphas, knowing he was right... filled him with dread. And Munakata was having fun? Facing down his parents? "...I don't get you."

"My parents are well-respected people in our community. They pride themselves on our legacy and lineage. They expected I would end up with another vampire, not a man, and definitely not a werewolf. Me being with a man is not important at all to them. They only care that it's... you."

"Oh. Great."

"No. Not... Not you. But what you are."

"What I am _is_ me." Sakakura states it with great intensity. "It doesn't matter if they'd be fine with me if I were a vampire and not a werewolf. Because I am a werewolf. All it means is your parents are assholes."

Munakata begins to laugh.

"I wish I could bring you in so they could hear you say that."

"...I'm sorry you have to go in there at all. This..." He grumbles, shoulders dropping. "This wasn't what I wanted. I... I just want them to leave us alone."

"This is the kind of people my parents are, I'm afraid. They've organized this to shame me and to put me back on the path they've chosen for me. However... They miscalculated." He says with a smile. "Because I'm not ashamed at all to have you, Juzo."

At this he practically turns incandescent red.

"You're.... Y-You're not?"

"No. I'm your mate, isn't that right?" He leans in to kiss Sakakura, softly, for luck. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"No! Not at all! I... I don't want you to have to go against your parents or... explain yourself though. It's none of their business." At the end of the day, Sakakura was a private person. Having his personal life under scrutiny was... definitely not what he wanted. "I want you. And I... I love you. I want them to leave us alone is all..."

"Have faith in me. I'll make you proud. And after, we'll go home together. I'll do my best to end this quickly. I don't want you to be lonely."

"I'm not lonely." He says crossing his arms, pouting now.

"...If you happen to hear shouting..." Munakata lets out a coy smile. A fang is showing. Munakata must be hungry... which is scary for most people. "...then it means I'm winning."

"Well... you're scaring me..." And turning me on, he thinks.

Gozu wishes he didn't have to hear them flirting so badly right in front of him...

. . .

"...Was all of this really necessary?" Munakata asks the room once he was seated. Most of them are the other business partners. Tengan, a few others he recognized like a younger vampire, Mitarai, and... Kirigiri was there as well. Probably to be a referee. "...Staging things this way?"

"..." Kirigiri meets his gaze, almost sympathetic. She doesn't want to be there either. A Hunter... probably there to keep things from getting too heated. And probably to keep an eye on the results.

"We're ready to begin." Tengan clears his throat. He is the Chairman. Having the Vice Chairman at the center of a tribunal... It didn't quite qualify as a scandal, but it was a troublesome affair for him, in the end. "Perhaps you would like to begin, since you called this meeting to order...?"

He turns to Munakata's father and mother. It figured that they would be the ones behind this.

"...As it is no doubt apparent, our son-"

"Let's get this over quickly." Munakata sighs. "I am involved with a werewolf romantically. His name is Sakakura Juzo. That's what this is about, correct?"

"Do not interrupt. We taught you better." Munakata's mother scolds him, even as the other vampires chuckle at the outburst.

Munakata has been spending a lot of time around Sakakura apparently.

Vampires were especially given to long-winded speeches. It was always refreshing to have Sakakura bluntly state what he wanted or how he felt, even when it was inconvenient.

"Then tell me I'm wrong. You must have other reasons." He says calmly.

"...As you can see, our son's... affinity for this werewolf is a serious cause for concern."

"In what way?" Munakata raises an eyebrow to his father.

"..." He purses his lips tightly. "How can you even ask that. You know why."

"Tell us. Tell the room what your problem with a werewolf and a vampire is."

"..."

"Kyosuke. Be respectful to your father."

"Why? ...I was brought here by you and father. If he's unwilling to tell the rest of us what fault he sees, then what is the point of a tribunal?"

The rest of the crowd waits. Vampire debates are like this. A careful battle of appearances.

And what Munakata wants is for the the room to see that the entire basis of their opposition is that Sakakura is a werewolf. And that is becoming more and more apparent.

"This werewolf is clouding your mind. You never used to act this way." His father grits his teeth.

"Oh? How would you know?" He manages a cool smile. "You weren't aware of my dalliance until just a few weeks ago... Even Tengan and Kirigiri were aware of it before that. In fact, Tengan knew about it back when I was in high school. How odd that you claim that I've changed."

"Is this really how you want this to go, Kyosuke?" His mother stares at him. "Do we really need to explain to the rest of the room why you... dating... a werewolf is wrong?"

"Please. I'd like to hear it."

"...Werewolves cannot be trusted. They will always put their pack ahead of any other interests."

"And yet, Sakakura has been rejected from his pack." Munakata takes a deep breath. "He faced down the alphas of his pack and told them of our relationship, and refused to back down. And for that he was ostracized."

"That is true." Kirigiri adds without emotion. "I've verified it for myself."

"There isn't even the slimmest chance that it's a ploy? To get close to you?"

"Even if it were true, for what purpose? That he would choose to become close to me, and risk it all... For what? To deceive me? And bring down the company?"

"Isn't that a possibility, Kyosuke." His mother mirrors his quiet determination.

"The only one risking our business here is you and father. You've chosen to make this a public discussion, instead of voicing your disapproval quietly."

"This wasn't something you could hide."

"...Interesting. I wasn't hiding." He says quietly. "Most of my employees have seen Sakakura and I arrive and leave together. It seems the only people who weren't aware were you two. It would have been easily verified if you came to talk to me, or asked... Considering our relationship has been ongoing for many years. And none of you had a problem then."

Munakata has always been good at controlling a room, putting others on the defensive when he speaks. The other vampires in the room watch the erosion of the credibility of Munakata's mother and father.

"You are to become the Chairman." His father looks to Tengan. "Is that not so?"

"Mm... Yes. It is true. Should something happen to me, or should I retire, Munakata is the natural choice."

"Then he will be a public face of vampires. This... This relationship... will only hinder the growth of the business. When other vampires see this, how else will they react? A vampire who openly consorts with the enemy."

"Enemy...? The war is long over."

"There are still those who remember the war. And those who still feel great enmity towards the werewolves."

"Even so, werewolf packs are private cells like vampire colonies." Kirigiri interjects. "I must discourage talk of deciding that all werewolves are enemies. Just as I've done for werewolf packs who say all vampires are enemies."

"..."

"You have a lot of opinions, Hunter."

"They aren't opinions. They're fact. Or, are you an enemy to all werewolves?" She asks pointedly. "Such black and white terms are unfashionable now. And... as a Hunter, my only desire is to not have a situation that escalates."

"Then even you should be opposed to such a union."

"Although I wouldn't recommend it, I don't have any authority over what two consenting adults do." She says simply. "As for what the rest of the vampires believe, or how they would react, I couldn't hazard a guess."

"I can." Munakata's father begins. "They'll ridicule us, and alienate us. The business will start to fail, and everyone here will lose what they have worked so hard for."

"To be perfectly clear..." Tengan says clearing his throat. "We do not have the ability, nor should we have the ability, to tell someone what to do with their romantic or personal life. What you're suggesting sounds... more like the reasons that someone would advocate that Munakata should step down."

"Exactly so."

There's a nervous titter of excitement in the air.

That's what they want. To force him to choose between Sakakura and his job. And if they can sway the others, that's what he'd have to do... They're trying to control him with the prospect of money and the comfort his lifestyle affords. The threat of removing it. It's subtle, and they make it sound like it's not personal... But it's blackmail.

"You want me to step down because you don't approve of my mate?" Munakata smirks.

"Your _what_?!" His mother stands abruptly. Even as his father tries to get her to settle back into her seat, he can tell he's got their attention.

"My mate. Or rather, I'm Sakakura's mate. It is a werewolf term. Does 'significant other' work better for you? My boyfriend? Partner? What do you prefer, mother?"

"..."

"I regret that it's come to this, but you're witnessing a family squabble. My parents here have decided they don't approve, so they want you all to get involved and shun me out of my job. Is that not how it appears? The parents who didn't know I was dating a werewolf for years, suddenly aware don't approve. You realize it makes you look like vacant parents, who don't care about anything but appearances."

"Stop this. This has no business in this meeting."

"No. It doesn't. But you opened us up to their eyes the moment you brought my personal relationships into this. What were you hoping to achieve? That I would see the light? Or that I'd pick from a vampire suitor. Get married and sire children? That is what you were hoping for."

"That's enough. Do not speak to us this way."

"Why not? Anyone who cares to know about Sakakura and I could simply find out. Easily. Or ask us. You make it sound so scandalous that I would, 'play with my food', is that what you used to call it...?"

"That is enough, Kyosuke."

"I do not need your approval. And in fact, we've been considering opening up new branches of the company that would deal with human and werewolf customers and shareholders. I will bring us into the future... And if I have to do it, dragging you and everyone else kicking and screaming, so be it."

"You were not raised to act this way!" His father slams his hand on the table.

"..." There's a deliberateness to his words. They feel... practiced. As if he's waited a lifetime to say them. "...How would you know? You weren't the ones who raised me. Not really."

"You... ungrateful!"

"...Everyone, if anyone else has something they would like to say about my relationship with Sakakura Juzo - a werewolf - now is the time."

"..."

"Now is your chance to shun me, if that's what you wish. It is how werewolves do things, yes? ...Then, please. Go ahead and shun me."

And even less of a response.

"...Kyosuke!" His parents are livid but Tengan looks like he's grown bored of the melodrama.

"Last chance, everyone. If anyone has some objection, or wishes me to step down... I want to hear you say it."

And for a third time... No one dares to speak.

"...All in favor of adjourning the meeting...?" Tengan asks and sees many of the hands go up. "...Very well, then. The admonitions of the Munakatas towards their son is recognized and recorded. However... We have no reason to ask for Munakata's resignation as Vice Chairman. This seems a squabble best left between the three of you, not aired in front of others. Today's meeting is adjourned."

...

Sakakura watches some of the other partners leave, some with admiring gazes and small smiles. Is that a good sign or a bad sign? It's hard to tell. Vampires never say what they're feeling unless they're holding all the cards.

Munakata comes out and he gives Sakakura a small triumphant smile.

"How... How did it go?"

"..." He smiles before hugging Sakakura tightly. "Things could have gone better. But I would say they went alright."

"..." Gozu looks away again.

"H-Hey... Relax we shouldn't be... I mean..."

"I told a room full of vampires and my parents that I was your mate. I... wanted some support." He says simply, hands clasping around his back. "I'm... not ready to let go of you. Forgive me if it's selfish."

"That..." Even though it isn't really something he's ever been comfortable with... He... doesn't mind it that much. At least, not when everyone already knows. "That's fine. Are you okay?"

"...No." He says quietly. "But I'm feeling better now."

It doesn't take long before Munakata's parents walk out, only to be confronted by the two of them hugging.

...

"I hope you know what you've done." His mother says quietly, as if everyone with enhanced hearing can't really hear them. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Hey." Sakakura moves between them. "You're the ones who called this whole thing. Don't get mad at him because you didn't get your way."

"Leave my wife alone, you beast."

"What did you just say to me?" Sakakura tries to suppress the growl, but he can feel his teeth getting sharper and the fingers becoming claws.

"Sakakura. Don't."

"Yes. Listen to your... 'Master'... You've done quite enough to embarrass this family."

"Oh? This family? What family is that?" Sakakura moves forward, shrugging off Munakata as he tries to separate them. "The family he never hears from? The family that doesn't care about him except when he stops playing the obedient filial son? What family do you think you have?"

"That is my son."

"Could've fooled me. How old is he?" He says challengingly. "He's your son, you should know the answer."

"Juzo. Stop." Munakata can see Sakakura getting angrier and angrier.

"What was his favorite subject in school? What's his favorite food? What's his favorite movie? ...Do you know any of those answers? Do you even care?"

"Keep your pet restrained, Kyosuke."

"You know, I've kept my peace about you two fuck ups for a long time. Because it's not really my place. Because I've got fuck ups for parents too, so maybe I understand a bit more than most, that deep down Kyosuke really wants to protect you even when you make him feel this way. But let's just be honest... You don't deserve him."

"He is our son!"

"Yeah. He is. You're the one who treats him like a pet. Everything's fine until Kyosuke pulls against the leash and then you get all up on your high horse like you fucking parented this kid. Where were you on his birthdays? You've practically ignored him for the past few years because you've got your heads so far up your asses you can-"

"Stop it." Munakata holds onto Sakakura's arm. "I mean it. Don't do this."

"..." Sakakura looks to him, anger deflating like a pouting balloon. "Look at him. He still wants to believe in you. You were absent fucking parents and he still wants to believe in you, even after all the mind games and the guilt trips. Even after you pulled this shit, he's hoping you'll see the error of your ways. And... Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you to be part of his life but... If the goal was to make him a robotic pet, then I'm fucking glad you were gone for most of his life."

"How dare you...!"

"You've got a beautiful son. And he's my mate. Every day I'm honored to have him in my life, but you only act like he's in your way." He says turning away. "Honestly, you don't fucking deserve a son like him. He's way too good for a couple of pompous bloodsucking ticks like you."

There's stunned silence, and he only just realizes that everyone else is all around them. Even Kirigiri looks somewhat unsettled.

It's only Tengan who begins to walk away, smiling to himself. He motions to Gozu, who follows. And Mitarai quickly goes after them.

"..."

"You ready to go, Kyosuke?" He looks to him seriously. "...Sorry. Munakata. I should be respectful when we're at work. My bad."

"..." Munakata can only stare at him. "Um... Yes. Let's... Let's go."

As they go, he struggles not to hold onto Sakakura too tightly.

Because... those are the things he's most wanted to hear from someone.

"Are... Are you alright? You can yell at me when we get home. I'm sorry, okay. I lost my cool. Again."

"...I'm grateful. And I'm lucky to have you."

"Now you're embarrassing me." Sakakura says hiding a pleased blush.

Sakakura believed in him. And it was only right that he support him back.

\- - - 

The tension in the room has failed to dissipate between them.

"I..." Ando begins. "I wasn't trying to... He's just..."

"A werewolf." Munakata supplies.

"I... I don't trust him."

"He doesn't trust you. As far as I can see, you're the only one who's proven to be untrustworthy here. He bears you no ill will, but..." Munakata clears his throat. "I won't tolerate your bullying any longer."

"That's not what this was."

"Yes. It was. And I should have seen it for that sooner. If you can't abide his presence, then avoid him. If that's too troublesome or you believe yourself too good to have a werewolf working near you, then I'll take your resignation."

"That's... I'm... I'm not resigning. But how can you trust him? Don't you know what they're like?"

"I don't. I know what he's like though." Munakata looks to her. "Sakakura is coarse and angry, he uses crude language and can be insufferable. He's also the most loyal person I've ever met, and the only reason I never tell him that is because it sounds like I'm describing a dog. If you let him, he will be your friend. Otherwise, you will only ever be enemies."

"..."

"I won't force you. It's entirely up to you whether or not you want to work with him. I'd recommend apologizing, though, in either case. He deserves that much, doesn't he?"

"...I'll apologize." She says quietly. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I'm sorry."

"If you do apologize, do it to him. I would prefer you mean it. Think on it if you must. I'll take into consideration that you are the kind of person who teases others... But be aware that this is the limit. You're on thin ice with me, Ando. Sakakura would hate that I'm sitting you down to tell you all of this, but when you hurt him, you also hurt me. And if you ever pull a stunt like what you did... Well... I'm sure you can imagine."

"I said I'd apologize. I..." She says it more loudly this time. "I am sorry."

"I hope you mean that. But we'll see. You can go now."

. . .

"Hey. You ready to go home?" Sakakura asks after a long day of avoiding Munakata. Things had been... a little awkward since that very... very long night.

"...Yes."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I..." Sakakura looks to him seriously, but he can't find serious words to match the tone. "I'm sorry for all of that... horny... thing... I shouldn't have... I mean, I was kind of insatiable."

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault. I didn't mind it, except that you seemed uncomfortable."

"...That's a word for it." He says under his breath.

"You're feeling better?"

"Yeah. And like I said, I'm sorry. I... I..." He blushes quietly. "I kind of tired you out, huh...?"

"...Well, I was sore. But your kissing made it worthwhile, even after the..." He actually still has some scratch marks on his shoulders. "...incident."

"I'm sorry about that. I... God, I fucking lost my shit there."

"Stop apologizing for that. Or I'll be forced to retaliate."

"...You okay? You look..." He stares at Munakata, pensively, examining his face thoroughly. "...Sullen. Pensive. Moody. Oh, you're really hungry, aren't you. That's right, you haven't eaten since..."

"Stop. I would prefer we not talk about hunger."

"Come on, you need to eat." Sakakura says, removing his jacket, and loosening his tie, preparing to unbutton his shirt. "Just try and go easy... But... I did mark you up, so I have no room to complain."

"I don't want to eat you." That sounded dirty. "...I mean, we shouldn't here."

"Then let's go home."

"I'll just drink one of your blood packets from Kimura's lab."

"Kyosuke... You should save those for an emergency. Or. Well. I guess blood goes bad, so maybe it's okay but..."

"I can endure this."

"You shouldn't be starving yourself. Just... drink the packet if you're not going to eat me - feed on me, I mean. It's okay. I'm not... It's all out of my system. Though... You'd be kind of hot like that..."

"Juzo."

"Sorry, I know. Not helping."

"I'm going to drink one of the packets. Only because I'm afraid I'd hurt you if I bit you now." He shakes his head and looks to the eclairs and creampuffs on his desk. "But if you're hungry, Ando left some food here. For her sake, it better not have anything in it."

"..." Sakakura looks to him seriously. "Why was she in here?"

"Performance review. You know... plus-minus-plus... Constructive criticism."

"I know that you're lying. What did you do?"

"I put myself in a very bad mood." He says honestly. "But we reached an understanding. I can't discuss private business with you, I'm sorry. It isn't professional."

"..." Sakakura sighs loudly and begins to unbutton his shirt again, shrugging off one arm of it to bare his right shoulder and neck. "Come on, Vice Chairman. You need to eat."

"I said I don't want to."

"After all the shit I put you through on the regular, I think you could use some. And if you're concerned about hurting me, don't. I trust you. And I did sign on for this... And after, I'm going to take you home and make you extra sore."

"..." Munakata suppresses a shiver. "I really don't think my body could withstand that."

"What can I say, I want to push your limits?" He says before moving up to him. "Now, go ahead and eat."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you trouble."

"...I get to eat all of the eclairs and I get you all to myself tonight. I think I'm okay with the trade off."

"Juzo."

"Hurry up. It's cold in here. Just take me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Meanwhile Yukizome's probably at her desk, clicking the intercom so she can listen in periodically. Or one of them has their ass on the button and she can hear everything. That's just my headcanon though.)


	6. Mischief Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW: Rated E for everyone's full of sin and beyond salvation so don't read this in public maybe?

"...You're heavy, Juzo."

Munakata says, mostly being ignored by the big dumb werewolf boyfriend he has, who's decided to lay directly on top of him while he's trying to read in bed.

Sakakura's bare chest presses against the bare pale skin of Munakata's back. He begins to kiss at Munakata's shoulder.

"...Touch me." Sakakura into his ear.

"You want me to play with you?" Munakata teases.

"You know that's not what I said. Don't make it sound weird." Sakakura warns. "I want to spend time with you. Especially when you look like that..."

Sakakura kisses at his shoulder more, paying special attention to any freckles or blemishes on Munakata's otherwise perfect skin. Kissing him on places no one else normally sees... 

Someone is feeling very affectionate.

"Oh? ...Look at you." Munakata puts down his book momentarily. "I put you in charge of meetings with werewolves, and now you're quite the alpha."

Munakata is naked under the covers, but Sakakura is wearing his underwear. And Sakakura nips at Munakata's neck as his hands force their way under the covers to grip Munakata's sides and wrap an arm around his waist.

"You enjoy this." Sakakura says, but he's really looking for validation here. "Or is this all about teasing me?"

"...Sometimes." Munakata smiles. "I like it better when you let me read my book, alpha."

"I can't touch you? Or just lay on top of you like this...?" Sakakura is daring him to try to resist. It's very cute.

"I'd prefer you not crush my ribs while I read, no."

"Fine. Are you hungry at least?" Sakakura is basically lying right on top of him. "I need to look out for my mate."

"...Being around all those wolves who are below you definitely makes you more of an alpha." He smiles.

"That's... They're not all below me."

Their company - The Future Foundation - was something of a global entity, particularly designed for public relations and handling disputes or issues between humans, vampires, and werewolves. At its time it was revolutionary, but it mostly dealt with vampires and humans.

Now with more werewolf packs at least marginally interested in knowing what was going on...

Originally Gozu had been the one heading the werewolves, at least in name. He was born outside of werewolf packs, just to two regular people who happened to be werewolves. But now, Sakakura had been asked to be the leader of that division, with Gozu helping him.

"Most of them are." He smiles. "And your position brought new members to that meeting."

The original members had been Sonia Nevermind, a Princess from Europe and an alpha, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, a beta from the Kuzuryu syndicate... And Ishimaru Kiyotaka, now technically an omega, but originally a beta; the Ishimaru pack had lost most of its members during a very widely publicized scandal involving one of the alphas.

And now, as delegates, Asahina and Ogami had been added to the council. There were other members that showed up from time to time too.

"Yeah. Seems like my pack is very big on their own best interest." Sakakura is still bitter. He wouldn't turn his two friends away, but... It was obvious that was why the pack had sent them. "They don't really care about me."

"Then use them. It doesn't matter if they like you. You call the shots. If your pack doesn't like it, that's too bad. Remind them who the alpha is."

"...Shit, Kyosuke..." Something about that was just... too much for him. "You're turning me on."

"You've been turned on all afternoon."

...They were naked after all.

"Come on. You haven't eaten yet. And then..." Sakakura nips at his ear. "Maybe I'll eat you?"

Munakata can feel his body tremble when Sakakura touches him under the blankets.

"That's cheating."

"Then tell me to stop. Tell me you don't want me to... I'll listen. But you have to say something." Sakakura teases him.

"Could... I read my book in peace...?"

"After. Maybe. If you're good." Sakakura's voice is all authority, but... feeding on him will definitely leave him drained for a while, in more ways than one.

"Apparently I wasn't thorough enough with you this morning." Munakata smirks and sets his bookmark before closing the book. "You've become a greedy dog."

Where once that would have stung, Sakakura can tell when the intention is to tease him.

"...Yeah, but I'm _your_ greedy dog. And that makes you... just greedy, huh?"

"Perhaps."

"Come on. You need to eat." Sakakura bounds off of him and waits expectantly at the front of the bed, readying tissues. "Come on, slowpoke. Don't make me drag you."

Sakakura is impatient. And though Munakata would say it's like a dog waiting to go out for a walk... That would definitely sour his mood.

Apparently, he's taking too long, because Munakata feels the covers pulled off of him. And then a few hard slaps to his ass make him turn around flustered and almost upset.

"Juzo..."

"You're taking too long. Don't make me have to punish you." He warns.

"That's usually my line."

"Then you should know I've learned pretty well." He snickers.

Munakata shakes his head. What an insolent man.

He moves to the front of the bed, until he's straddling Sakakura. The man is large and very hard in his underwear. Munakata admires that, though he's naked and so it's very obvious that he's also looking forward to this.

"Is your intention to punish me today?"

"...Maybe. Maybe I think you should feel how it feels." Sakakura smiles and kisses him, roughly, before kissing Munakata's chest and pulling him closer. "Or maybe I just want you close to me. All day."

"..." He's learned not to say that Sakakura could be in heat. Because apparently that's not how werewolves work, but... "Are you in heat?"

"..." The glare on his face is exactly what he was looking for.

"Are you going to mount me, alpha?"

"..." Sakakura realizes he's actually looking to be abused today. Sakakura adjusts his posture and gets very close to Munakata, pulling him in to a tight embrace. "Yeah. Fuck yeah I am. I'm definitely... going to have you say my name over and over."

"Juzo..." He whispers into Sakakura's ear which is immediately felt based on the hardness against Munakata's thigh. "Juzo..."

"Yeah... Like that..." Sakakura's eyes are filled with lust. "But... But first you gotta eat. Can't let you go hungry..."

"You're sure?"

"I'm your mate, I tap out if I need to, you're not going to hurt me (as much as possible), and you're going to say thank you or I'll really lay into you... but you're going to feed on me."

"..." Munakata can't help but laugh. It's like Sakakura is trying to order him around even when he's the passive one in their feeding. "Alright, Juzo."

"Get the tissues, and... be careful with your teeth."

"That sounds like something I said to you this morning, but your position was-"

"Shut up." Dirty mouthed vampire.

"Sir, yes, sir." 

Munakata says jokingly... If Sakakura had a tail, it would probably be wagging with that surprised blush on his face.

The kisses become more aggressive, and even the touching is more aggressive. Sakakura leaves small little bruises on Munakata's chest where he kisses, right near the nipple.

"Kyosuke..." He breathes into Munakata's chest, enjoying his mate's scent. A hand reaches down to stroke at Munakata's cock which hardens easily. "Kyosuke..."

"Are you leaving hickies again?" Munakata says in his amused voice. "For someone who claims werewolves don't mark their mates you-"

Sakakura kisses him to silence him, grinding his cock in the soft cotton prison against Munakata's ass. He can feel a small bead of wetness from the cotton.

"You're all mine." He says definitively.

"That's right. I'm yours."

"So... Hurry up and feed on me. And then... I'm gonna fuck you."

"Is that so?"

"You doubt me?"

"One thing at a time."

Munakata smiles before kissing at Sakakura's neck. He bares his neck for the fangs, his bravado disappearing for the briefest of seconds when he clenches his eyes shut expecting the bite before it comes. Munakata can feel his pulse quicken underneath him when he kisses him.

The familiar quickening pulse, and the excitement that it brings... His hand on Sakakura's chest as he leans into him. He can tell he's begun to leak onto Sakakura's abs, but seeing Sakakura red and blushing face and knowing how nervous he is makes it harder to focus.

Sakakura surely isn't expecting the kiss that lands on his lips, fangs extended. It throws him off for just long enough, as he moves - before the fangs sink into Sakakura's neck.

He hears Sakakura yelp, but quickly relax to the touch. Struggling makes it more painful, and sometimes it's better to have it be sudden than waiting for the pain.

"Kyosuke..." Sakakura whimpers into Munakata's neck, hands around Munakata's shoulder and lower back. "I love you..."

. . . 

...

"...Did I take too much?" Munakata smiles as he lies down on the bed on his stomach again, beginning to read again.

"Shut... up..."

Sakakura lies there on his back, still somewhat dazed. Munakata feeding on him had worn him out, more than he expected. Even after the wound closed and stopped bleeding, his earlier vigor seems... diminished.

"I'll wait for you, then." Munakata chuckles and adjusts the covers.

Sakakura grunts.

"You'd better. Your ass is mine today... All... All day..."

"I'll be waiting."

Munakata smiles before... He decides to move his position, now lying on top of Sakakura, chest to chest. He supports his book on a pillow behind them, folding his arms onto Sakakura's chest and reading that way. Periodically, he moves his hand over to flip the page before it settles back on Sakakura's chest or shoulder.

"...I'm not your body pillow." Sakakura says, blushing.

"I can feel you getting hard. Are you sure you have a problem with it?"

"..." Sakakura blushes. "It's your fault."

"Oh...? 'Juzo, harder... I need it... I want you all the way in... Aah...! You're the alpha! You're... You're so big...!' ...Is that what you'd like me to say later?"

Munakata continues to tease him, saying dirty phrases while flipping pages. Sakakura's blush takes some time to return with the blood loss but...

"You've got a dirty mouth."

"Maybe it's something I ate. Or someone. Someone who was eating sweets again." Munakata smiles to himself. "What do you think?"

"I... I think you're going to be sore tomorrow." Sakakura blushes.

"Sir, yes, sir."

"S-Seriously... You're the worst."

"I love you too, Juzo."

Munakata never did say thank you... Sakakura is looking forward to reminding him when it comes time for punishment.


	7. Don't Give Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today just feels like a sad fluffy kind of day

"Don't go anywhere..." Sakakura says sleepily as he holds his arms around Munakata's waist. The phone was ringing. "Keep me warm."

He presses lazy kisses on Munakata's back

"...This is the third time they've called." Munakata is wide awake. He always was a lighter sleeper.

Munakata gets out of the bed and moves away from Sakakura, who whines through his nose.

Was that a Juzo thing or a werewolf thing? He wonders that to himself with a smile as he slides out of bed to answer the phone. It's cold, and he pulls on pants.

"...Hello." Munakata answers the phone.

Immediately he holds it away from his ear.

"There you are! Finally!" Yukizome is loud and... very loud. "I've been calling you!"

Sakakura can hear her even without advanced hearing.

"What's wrong, Yukizome. Do I need to come in...?"

Sakakura whines again but, noticing it, he clears his throat to cover it up.

"No! No, don't come in! Definitely not! I..."

"...What is happening?"

"Well... Tengan is in a meeting. And... I don't really understand all the numbers and stuff but... Well, they called an emergency meeting."

"Who did?"

"The board, and some of the shareholders."

"...Why wasn't I told of this?"

"It's... It's about you." She says quietly. "I think it's your parents again."

"Please explain. You aren't making sense."

"..." Yukizome takes a deep breath. "There were opponents to the new proposals you and Sakakura were undertaking. The company's stock went down... by a lot. Though there are some who are very much in favor of it, a lot of people are uncertain so... they're waiting to see what happens..."

Sakakura is awake but wishes he weren't. He wishes it were all a bad dream but...

"I see. But, why...?"

"They're discussing you and whether your leadership is..." Yukizome sighs before she begins to speak very loudly. "Everyone knows it's just your parents appealing to all the old crotchety vampires and...! And I just know they're behind this boycott and probably behind the other incidents that-"

"What other incidents...?"

"They're saying there's... Well... I don't really know. Kirigiri and Kizakura are investigating so... It's just Hunter business. But you know how people talk."

"I'm coming in."

"Don't." She says sternly. "That wouldn't help. Leave it to Tengan for now. He's got everyone else on board... Or... I mean, Kimura, Gozu, Ando... you know... But... Let him handle it."

"Yukizome, I should-"

"If you come here, it'll just be another thing with your parents. Stay home for now. It's your day off... I'll... I'll let you know when you should come back to work."

"You're telling me I should stay home until further notice?" Munakata's face tightens in a snarl.

"I don't like it either, but I think that's the best course of action. I'm... I'm sorry. Sakakura should stay with you too. It'll be fine. I know it will."

"..."

"...Are you still there?"

"I'm going to hang up." Munakata says, quietly enraged.

"Alright. Stay safe. I'll do what I can on my end."

"...Bye. Thank you."

...

Munakata hangs up the phone and wordlessly undresses and then slides back into bed. Not knowing what else to do, and knowing that Sakakura must have heard everything, he shakes with anger.

His first instinct is to push Sakakura's hand away when it touches his shoulder. To yell at him. To tell him to leave him alone. His first instinct is to violently pull away but... It isn't what he wants. Not really.

The hand is big, and warm, and rough but comforting as it slides up and down his arm in a soothing motion.

"...I'm sorry."

Sakakura's words anger him more than anything. He immediately sits up and stares at Sakakura with trembling fury.

"You're sorry? _You're_ sorry?! I'm driving the company into financial ruin because my... my fucking parents can't... because they... What the fuck do you have to be sorry about?! This is my fault! It's my fault! It's always all my fault!"

"..." Sakakura sits up with a sad smile and hugs him. "I'm sorry that this is so hard for you. I'm... sorry that my relationship with you causes you so much trouble. But none of this is your fault."

"...You're wrong. That's... That's wrong..."

"You're the best person I know. And you didn't make any of this happen. I... wish this were easier."

He tries to calm Munakata down, to hold him as the rage and sadness build and threaten to overflow. He tries to say the things Munakata said when his pack abandoned him, and tries to hold him when the words don't work. He'd wait, until Munakata was ready to hear the words.

**Author's Note:**

> "Where Munakata is a vampire and Sakakura is a werewolf, in a world where vampires and werewolves hate each other and used to be at war. But Munakata cares nothing for the feud and Sakakura finds himself charmed by Munakata, so they develop a fast friendship and it soon becomes romantic. No one approves and people make snide remarks about how vampires used to keep werewolves as pets/servants/slaves/sex slaves. But they remain together in spite of everything. What else happens? Up to you! 
> 
> If there's hot monster sex, bottom Sakakura. Happy Halloween!
> 
> Bonus: Yukizome is a Frankenstein's Monster and she's only a few years old even though she looks like a teenager. She's also ridiculously strong and will fuck you up if you talk shit about her friends."
> 
> https://kinkyronpa.dreamwidth.org/1278.html?thread=146686


End file.
